Ooo and Aaa
by Oktarin
Summary: One day Fiona and Cake find a strange boy in their home who claims it's his, they go to Prince Gumball looking for help. They slowly realize that the strange boy, a vampire named Marshal Lee The Vampire King, and Prince Gumball have a complicated past.
1. Vampires Are NOT Romantic

A little twist on the episode where Finn meets Marceline, the story changes a lot after this btw. I'm working on rewriting all of the chapters to make them more detailed and longer so I might not post a NEW chapter for a while. R&R!

Chapter 1- Vampires Are NOT Romantic

Cake walked through the musty, old, library waiting for Fiona to give up. Fiona was yet again trying to learn something cool to impress Prince Gumball. Cake knew it wouldn't be long before she gave up though, it never was. Both Cake and Fiona find libraries annoying, they're too quiet and boring, not to mention the weird smells that seem to hang in the air of the stuffy libraries.

Cake scanned the shelves lazily with her slanted cat eyes for anything interesting, growing when she needed to step over a pile of stray books, or shrinking to slip under a toppled over bookshelf. Suddenly she came across a tattered, old, book that just happened to catch her eye. She took it off the shelf carefully, afraid that it may fall apart, and scanned through it. It was very long and she could tell it was from before the war by how it was written.

"Ooh, ROMANCE!" She said with a smile. There's nothing Cake loves more than a little romance and adventure. She ran back to the table Fiona was sitting at avoiding the piles of books that littered the floor of the old library. She skidded to a stop beside the table Fiona was sitting at, glaring down at a book on science, and shoved the romance book in her face forgetting the condition of it. "Look Fi!

"Cake!" Fiona cried angrily. "What the fluff man! I'm tryin' to read here!"

"But it's about vampires!" Cake insisted stubbornly placing one paw on her 'hip'.

"Vam-pie-urs?" Fiona asked drawing out the word, a confused look on her face. She had never heard of vampires before.

"You don't know what a vampire is?" Cake asked surprised. She thought that she had surely mentioned it at some point during one of her romance stories she would read Fiona. "Vampires are AWESOME…" she said dreamily hugging the dusty book to her belly. "So romantic…" She swooned.

"Romantic?" Fiona blinked her bright blue eyes confused. Yet another unfamiliar word, maybe she _would_ be able to learn something today.

"Yeah girl!" Cake cried throwing her arms in the air. "They live forever and are SUPER powerful! AND they're HAWT!" She added slyly.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Stop making things up Cake, I have to learn!"

A week later Fiona and Cake were walking home after a successful day of adventuring. They had defeated a giant, an evil elf, and a creepy old wizard, just another day in the life of the local adventurers. The sun was setting and the only noise was the gentle breeze through the trees and the pair's laughter as they reminisced about their past adventures.

"So Cake, how's Lord Machromicorn?" Fiona asked offhandedly as they neared the tree house they called home.

Cake giggled, she was always ready to talk about her boyfriend. "He's gunna' take me on vacation to the beach next week!" She gushed. "I can't wait!"

"Oh, cool…" Fiona said disappointed. She would have to be alone while Cake and Machromicorn were out having fun. She wondered if Prince Gumball would mind if she hung out with him while Cake wasn't home.

The door to the tree house creaked open when she opened it revealing an abnormally dark hallway. Cake looked around confused, cat eyes easily adjusting to the change in lighting. "Hey Fi, why are all the curtains closed?" She asked softly.

Fiona looked around the dark room and shrugged not thinking much of it. "I didn't do it." She replied calmly. "Hey BMO!" She called going into the other room which was equally dark if not more so.

"SHH!" BMO hissed from his hiding place behind the T.V. "Look!" He pointed to the couch.

Fiona narrowed her eyes struggling to see in the thick darkness. She moved closer to the black lump on her couch carefully, with cat-like grace. It couldn't be Lumpy Space Prince could it? No, not lumpy enough. But she was sure it was a someone, she just couldn't tell if she knew the someone.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Fiona's wrist firmly, it was icy cold and made Fiona try to recoil from it's grasp with a yelp. She drew her sword from her backpack, not about to go down without a fight. Cakes tail puffed out when she heard Fiona's cry. "I'm comin' Fi!" She ran in, paws padding softly on the floor, and pulled the curtains aside so Fiona could see, Cake had no problem seeing in the dark but she knew her human sister was not as gifted.

The fading light slipped in making the creature release the tiny blond, a hiss was muffled by the blankets as it quickly hid under the covers, pulling them tight around itself. "CLOSE IT!" The creature hissed but the light faded on it's own and he threw the blanket to the floor. "ARE YOU INSANE!" He cried angrily jumping to his feet, rubbing his now burnt arm.

Fiona took a step back out of surprise, her innocent blue eyes wide. It was a strange boy with choppy hair the color of a raven's wing that hung over his equally dark eyes and strange grey skin. He was scowling at the younger girl, his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Fiona cried looking the boy over.

His scowl twisted into a smirk. "I'm Marshal Lee the Vampire King." He replied proudly.

"VAMPIRE?" Cake cried then looked at him with half lidded eyes. "WELL then…" she purred putting a paw on her hip.

Marshal glanced at Cake curiously, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Yeah… so… WHY are you in my house?"

"YOUR house!" Fiona glared at him. "This is me and Cakes house!" She informed him gripping the sword a little tighter.

"Yeah right!" Marshal rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the picture of Fiona and Cake that was hung on the wall fell to the floor with a thud revealing the letters 'M.L.' carved deep in the wall. "See? This is MY house! Now leave." He ordered coldly, jerking his chin in the direction of the door.

"Heck no!" Fiona cried stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be romantic…" Cake huffed, her eyes now narrowed.

Marshal laughed. "ROMANTIC? Is THIS romantic?" He hissed at them, his face twisting into something more animal than human to show off his fangs.

Fiona growled balling her hands up into fists, she really hated this annoying dude. If he thought that that little act was enough to scare her he was dead wrong. She grabbed some knick-knack from a nearby table and chucked it at him. It hit him in the head with a loud thud. "Ow!" He grumbled rubbing his head.

"That's what you get for being a jerk!" Fiona cried.

Marshal was irritated now; he grabbed Fiona and Cake around their waists and carried them out of the house, ignoring the threats streaming from the cocky girl's mouth and the scratches the cat was producing on his skin. They healed instantly any way. Fiona struggled to get out of Marshal's grasp but he was too strong. "Lemme' go you stupid vampire! I'm gonna' kick your butt!"

Marshall dropped them on a grassy hillside, both landed on their feet, and floated back inside. "Come back here!" Fiona cried running back to the house. She grabbed some rocks and started throwing them at the windows not thinking that it was her own house she was damaging. "Come out and face me like a MAN!"

Marshal floated to the nearest window and made a face at her. He thought she was entertaining but he was too tired to keep messing with her so he floated back to the couch and went back to sleep.

"FI!" Cake pulled on her friend's arm. "Vampires are like SUPER powerful, remember? We can't fight him! Lets go get back up or something! I'm sure Machromicorn will help! Oh, and Gumball! Gumball will help us with his science!"

"Yeah…" Fiona grumbled glaring at the now empty window. "Lets go," they turned and ran towards the candy kingdom.

Finally Fiona and Cake arrived at the grand Candy Kingdom. They raced to the huge castle and banged on the tall doors. "Gumball! It's me, Fiona!" Fi cried desperately.

Peppermint Maid opened the door and smiled up at them. "Hello, is there a problem Fiona? The Prince is asleep you know." She informed them although she could see they both were very upset.

"I'm sorry Peppermint Maid, this vampire guy is in our house and stuff so we need the Prince's help!" Fi cried.

"Oh my!" Peppermint Maid opened the door wider so the two adventurers could come in. "I'll go get the Prince right away!" She hurried off in the direction of the young prince's room.

"I hope he won't mind us showing up like this…" Fiona mumbled pulling on her shirt nervously while her tan cheeks flushed pink.

"Nah!" Cake replied with a wave of her paw. "He won't care!"

Prince Gumball came in wearing his pink pajama bottoms and a baggy black shirt with a strange design on it that made Fiona frown as she studied it. It was dark, not something he would usually wear. "Fiona! Cake! What is this VAMPIRE business Peppermint Maid was telling me about?" Gumball asked, concern obvious on his face.

"This crazy vampire dude showed up at our house saying it's his!" Fiona cried, forgetting Gumball's strange pajamas. "He kicked us out and everything!"

"Vampire dude…" Gumball said softly, a hand instinctively curling around the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah! He said his name was Marshal or something." Cake explained not noticing Gumball's odd reaction. "I can't believe I thought vampires were ROMANTIC…" She grumbled to herself, looking away.

"Marshal Lee?" Prince Gumball clenched his fist, narrowing his bright eyes and scowling, surprising both of them. "HE is the one tormenting you?"

Fiona and Cake glanced at each other nervously before looking back to Gumball. "Uh, yeah, Marshal Lee the Vampire King." Fiona said slowly. "Do you know him or something?"

"Sadly…" Gumball sighed, relaxing once more. "He is an… an old acquaintance." He explained, tugging on the collar of his shirt uncomfortably.

"Really?" Cake asked surprised. Fiona gave her a look to tell her to back off.

Gumball smiled wistfully. "Yes Cake, but that's not important. He's actually very easy to get rid of, all you have to do is open the windows while the sun is up and he should leave. You are both welcome to spend the night here though." He offered.

Fiona smiled nervously, her pale cheeks turned bright red. "Gee… thanks." She mumbled. "That's really nice of you Gumball."

"It's my pleasure!" He replied smiling. "Peppermint Maid, please take them to their rooms."

With that Peppermint guided them up the stairs to a beautiful room with a big, comfy bed made from some type of cake. Fiona threw her bag in the corner and plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

Cake yawned curling up on the other side of the bed. "Good night Fi," she purred and was asleep instantly.

Fiona lay on her back staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep with so many thoughts swirling around in her head, tormenting her. How did Gumball know that stupid vampire? She wanted the stupid jerk out of her house! She wanted to kill him!

At least Gumball was helping them. Thinking of him made butterflies come to life in her stomach.

Finally she drifted off but instead of dreaming of Gumball, she dreamt of Marshal Lee.


	2. It's A Little Complicated

Chapter 2- Complicated

Cake's tail flicked about, tickling Fiona's cheek until she awoke from her restless sleep. She found her dreams of Marshall unsettling, she had dreamt of killing him and taking back what was rightfully hers. But instead of making her proud or making her feel strong because she had defeated a VAMPIRE, it made her feel SICK. She wasn't sure why, it just did.

She climbed out of bed with a loud yawn and grabbed her bag from the floor. "Hey Cake," she said gently shaking the cat while she sleepily rubbed at her eyes. "Come on! We need to kick some vampire butt!"

Cake yawned, stretching out in a very cat-like manner. "Oh yeah… the Vampire." She climbed out of the bed following Fiona down to the main hall where Gumball was waiting patiently.

"Good morning!" He smiled.

"Hey…" Fiona laughed nervously, her cheeks dusted pink. Today Gumball was wearing a pink hoodie and skinny jeans. She thought he looked as cute as ever of course. "So… I guess we better go get rid of that vampire…" She said slowly.

"Yes…" He sighed wearily. "I contacted Lord Machromicorn and he has came to assist us."

Cake's eyes sparkled. "MY man…"

They followed Gumball outside where the large black horse with the white mane was waiting. Him and Cake flirted a bit before Cake grew so Fiona could climb onto her back. Gumball climbed onto Machromicorn's back and they happily raced to the tree house. In the end it was a tie.

Fiona and Gumball climbed off their friends' backs laughing. They almost completely forgot what they were going. Almost.

"Now I haven't seen Marshall for a very long time but he's always loved to mess with people." Gumball warned with a deep frown. "He's a bit of a jerk."

"It doesn't take a genius to know that…" Fiona mumbled as they crept into the dark house.

"Marshall!" Fiona cried gripping her golden sword.

"We have to be careful." Gumball whispered scanning the room. He looked away from the small blond by his side for a moment, just a moment. But that moment was enough for the vampire. Marshall snuck up behind her easily undetected and placed an unnaturally cold hand over the young girl's mouth so she couldn't cry out. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as that cool skin brushed her own.

Soon the shock faded and she tried to turn and slash at Marshall with her sword but he pinned her arms to her sided and floated her up. "FIONA!" Gumball cried out in surprise. He tried to jump up and grab her but failed miserably.

Fiona bit down on Marshall's cold hand and he laughed. "You two babies shouldn't be here!" He taunted making Gumball clench his teeth.

"Marshall Lee, put Fiona down!" He ordered, summoning up all of his princely authority.

"No way Gabriel!" Marshall snapped.

"Fiona!" Cake cried pulling her out of Marshall's grasp with her now long arms. Machromicorn had distracted her before but now she was there to help.

"Thanks Cake!" Fiona cried with a grin.

Marshall glared at them, obviously irritated. "Three against one? That's no fair." He said sarcastically.

Fiona growled. "Get out of our house you big jerk!" She grabbed a fork off of the counter and threw it at him. This time he was able to dodge it.

"Three little ladies aren't that scary, I don't think I'll be going anywhere." Marshall smirked at Gumball.

"I'm a MAN!" Gumball cried. Marshall ignored him floating into the other room.

"What is with that boy?" Cake huffed in annoyance.

Gumball sighed. "Don't worry, getting rid of him will be easy."

They started opening all of the curtains forcing Marshall to flee, hegrabbed his umbrella and flew from the tree house. He was angry with the little blond girl, but Gumball was his nemesis, he HATES him. Long ago it was Gumball who had ruined Marshall's life. Gumball HAD ruined his own life at the same time but that didn't matter to Marshal.

The memory of Bonnibelle and Marcy was starting to fade away and it made him sick. He missed them and he was sure Gumball did too and that was the only thing that kept Marshall from killing him. Living without them was punishment enough.

"Thanks for you help Gumball." Fiona smiled up at him. She got butterflies in her stomach again.

"Fiona, I am having a grand ball next week and I would love it if you and Cake would come."

"Ooh," Cake winked at Fi. "Well you see Gummy, Lord and me are going on vacation next week so I can't join you two."

"I see, that's too bad, but you'll still come won't you Fiona?"

Fiona's cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, uh, yeah of course."

"Good!" Gumball smiled his best princely smile. "I will see you then!"

After he left Fiona turned to Cake. "OH MY GLOB! Cake you have to help me get an outfit or something!"

Cake giggled like a little girl. "Your first date!"

Fiona's cheeks burned. "What! It's not a date!" She cried angrily. "Stop saying stupid things and help me get a stupid outfit ready!" She huffed.

Meanwhile in a distant land a young boy was trotting up to a cute looking little pink house. The grass that grew around it was lush and green and surrounded by a white picket fence, it might sound like an innocent place for a teenage girl to live but beyond that yard and that picket fence was the sticky walls of a cave and the deep waters of an ocean. And that teenage girl had been a teenager for a very long time.

"Hey Marcy!" Finn cried running into Marceline The Vampire Queen's little pink house. Him and Jake had just been sent to give Marceline a message from Princess Bubblegum. It made Jake suspicious but Finn thought nothing of it.

"Oh, hey Finn." Marceline said looking up from the large red axe she had been using as a bass and brushing a lock of black hair from her face out of habit. "What's up?"

"P.B. told us to give this to you." Finn held out the fancy little letter written on in the Princess' beautiful cursive.

Marceline took it surprised. She ripped it open and scanned over the page full of Bonnibelle's fancy writing. "Oh my glob…" She breathed then started laughing hysterically.

"Whoa…" Jake said concerned. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah I-" She looked up at them and her smile faded. "I have to leave…"

"What!" Finn cried frowning. "You can't!"

"I have to Finn, Bonnibelle and me need to leave, for good." Marceline actually looked disappointed. "I'm gonna miss you two weenies!" She added with a grin that was more typical of her.

"WHAT!" Finn was crushed, one of his bestfriends and his crush leaving? Both of them? How could that happen? "You and P.B. can't leave! Who will run Candy Kingdom? Who will strangle pixies?"

Marceline sighed looking away from the boy. She didn't want to upset him but it was nesicary that the leave. "I don't know, I'm sure we can work something out once we get where we're going."

"Take us with you!" Finn cried.

"Woah now!" Jake cut in. "You and P.B.? But you guys hate each other!"

Marceline laughed. "Not HATE. Now I have to go, will you guys see me off?"

Finn and Jake glanced at each other, there was something strange about this. "Yeah, sure…" Finn sighed wearily.

Marceline smiled. "Thanks guys." She wrapped an arm around each of them and flew them to Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum was waiting for them in her lab. She didn't look too happy but she was the one who wanted Marceline to come in the first place. "Hey Bonnibelle," Marceline grinned at her.

"Hello Marceline," P.B. sighed. "Now, I have finally succeeded in replicating what we used to get here long ago. But I need two brave adventurers to try it to see if it works…" She looked to Finn and Jake expectantly.

"Sure Princess, what do we need to do?" Finn asked.

"Well, this device is my newest invention." She motioned to a small silver box covered in buttons. "If it works it will transport you to the land of Aaa." She explained.

"Aaa? What's that?" Finn asked surprised. "Why would you want to go there?"

Marcy and P.B. glanced at each other nervously. "Well Finn," Marceline said slowly. "It's a little complicated…"


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

IN THE LAND OF AAA-

Fiona and Cake had finally put together the perfect outfit. The last dress Fiona had worn to the Candy Kingdom had been destroyed because Ice Queen had shown up. This time she would wear a pretty, gold dress with sparkles. It was long and had puffy sleeves that Fiona adored.

"Ooh! Your gonna look so cute Fi!" Cake cried smiling. "I wish I could go with you!"

"I do too," Fiona sighed. "But you and Lord are gonna have an awesome time!"

Cake smiled. "Sometime we should double date!"

Fiona blushed. "Cake!" She cried. "Gumball and me are just friends!"

"Uh huh…" Cake purred. "So do you wanna go adventuring for a while?"

"YEAH!" Fi cried grabbing her magic sword.

They ran out to the forest laughing. The wind blew Fiona's hair back as she ran, the smell of damp earth filled her nose, and she loved it. "Hey!" She called to Cake. "Lets go a different way today!"

Cake welcomed the idea and followed her through a patch of thick bushes. They continued to run picking up speed. Suddenly Fiona was falling, she screamed. "I've got ya'!" Cake's arms grew and she caught Fi.

It was some sort of trap, a giant hole that had been covered with leaves, at the bottom was some sort of ice cage. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Cake looked up to see Ice Queen. "You've ruined my trap! Now I'm never going to trap a prince!"

Cake quickly pulled Fiona up and sat her on her feet next to her. "ICE QUEEN!" Fiona cried.

"What's this?" They turned to see Prince Hot Dog and some of his stupid hot dog knights.

"Prepare to be mine!" Ice Queen raised her hand to shoot at them but a rock suddenly fell on top of her head knocking the crown off of her head and into the hole.

They all looked up to see Marshal. "Marshal?" Fiona cried surprised.

"Marshal?" Ice Queen purred. "That's a cute name…"

"ICE QUEEN!" Fiona cried disgusted.

"Uh…" Marshal stared at the weird lady confused.

"Run Prince!" Fiona ordered Hot Dog Prince and he trotted off. She ran at Ice Queen her sword raised. She slashed at Ice Queen who jumped back surprised.

A thick strand of blueish white hair fell to the forest floor. Ice Queen screamed.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

Fiona stared at her in disbelief. Ice Queen really freaked her out. "What's your problem?" Fiona and Marshal said in sync. They looked at each other surprised.

Ice Queen ignored them jumping into the hole to get her crown then she flew away. She was already plotting her revenge.

"What are you even doing here?" Fiona cried.

Marshal floated down to stand next to her. "What? No thank you?"

Fiona glared at him. "What do you want?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I was just passing through."

"Really?" Fiona asked suspiciously. Marshal ignored her and started to float away. "Creeper!" She cried.

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go flirt with P.G. some more?"

Her mouth fell open her cheeks turning red. She stared at his back as he floated away.

BACK TO OOO

"So when Bonnibelle was little we lived in this place called Aaa." Marcy explained. "Back then it was her older brother with all the brains." She smirked at Bubblegum. "And he made this device but he wouldn't let us mess with it which made us want to mess with it even more. So we did and we were transported here, to this place that's like an exact replica of Aaa just without the same people I guess. And we've never been able to find a way back."

"So you guys grew up together?" Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah, us and these two awesome dudes named Gumball and Marshal." She added. "Isn't that right Bonnibelle?" She smiled mischievously.

Bubblegum looked away blushing. Finn felt a pang of jealousy. "So can you help us out Finn?" She asked regaining her composure.

"YEAH!" He cried determined to impress P.B.

"Here," she handed him the box. "All you have to do is press the little green button." She explained. "Put this in your pack." She handed him a little orb that glowed orange. He took it from her stuffing it deep into his overstuffed bag.

Marcy and her moved to the other side of the room watching them intently. Jake held onto Finn's backpack. Finn pressed the button and they disappeared, the silver box fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Are you sure they're gonna' be ok?" Marceline asked concerned. She didn't want them to end up like her.

Bubblegum looked down feeling a little guilty. "I can't be sure."

Marceline bit her lip fearfully. "But if it does work how will we know?"

Bubblegum smiled. "After an hour or so we can call them back, something Gumball hadn't been able to do."

"What?" Marceline asked surprised. "How?"

"The orange marble, it's magic. I tested that part days ago." P.B. explained.

"Oh, cool." Marceline relaxed a little. "So… are you excited?"

"Yes, I'll miss this world too though." Bubblegum said softly.

Marceline looked away, she didn't want Bubblegum to see how sad she was. It wasn't leaving Ooo that made her so sad it was leaving Finn and Jake. She would never tell anyone this though. "I'm gonna go get some stuff…" She said slowly and floated out the window.

She went back to her house to get Schwabl, her dog, and her bass. She looked around, what more did she need? She got a bag and stuffed some clothes inside.

With that she floated back to the Candy Kingdom holding Schwabl close to her chest. His tail was wagging a mile a minute.

When P.B. saw Schwabl she raised an eyebrow. She never thought of Marceline as much of an animal person. "Who's this?" She scratched the fluffy dogs head.

"Schwabl, he's my zombie dog." Marceline handed him to Bonnibelle and sat her stuff in the corner.

Bubblegum watched her puzzled, she realized Marceline had changed since the last time they really spoke.


	4. Young Love

Chapter 4: Young Love

BACK TO AAA-

Finn looked around surprised, they were in a forest similar to the one near his tree house back home. "Oh my glob Jake!" He cried.

"I know!"

"So should we look for that Gumball dude or something?"

"Nah dude," Jake replied. "Look! The suns setting! We need to find somewhere to sleep man."

"Right," Finn said and followed him through the forest.

Fiona and Cake were just getting home. Fiona sighed. "I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Don't you want something to eat first?" Cake asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Fiona replied climbing up to her room.

It was dark, the curtains were pulled together, but Fiona was too tired to notice. She pulled her clothes off and grabbed her fluffy, reddish, orange, pajamas. Once she had them on she climbed in bed and fell asleep.

She dreamt that she was at the Candy Kingdom with Prince Gumball. "Oh Fiona, your so awesome." He said hugging her. It was a nice dream, a perfect dream, she loved it. "What are you DOING?" He said suddenly. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder; she sat up surprised, that felt real.

"I was here first lady," she looked over at Marshal's angry face surprised.

She yelped falling out of bed. "Marshal!" She cried. "Get out of my room you big jerk!"

"I was here first," he said calmly rolling over so his back was to her.

Her mouth fell open. "How long have you been there?" She asked horrified. She had just been changing seconds ago… Had he seen?

He ignored her trying to go back to sleep. She huffed standing. She grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the bed. "OW!" He cried.

"Get out of my house!"

"Hey!" He snapped. "I helped you out earlier right? So give me a break! I'm tired, let me sleep!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I don't need some stupid vampire to help me!"

He stared at her in disbelief; there was something about her that reminded him of Marceline. It upset him. "Your stupid." He growled.

That was it, Fiona was furious. She grabbed her sword and prepared herself to stab him right in the heart. His eyes widened and he kicked her in the knee. She cried out surprised falling on top of him. Her sword clattered to the floor.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She tried to stand but he grabbed her arm. Before she knew what was happening he had her pinned on the floor, a hand over her mouth. Her heart fluttered like the wings of a butterfly as she stared up at his dark eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. It was true, he would never hurt her, she reminded him of his precious Marceline and he thought she was a good fighter, for a human. "I just want to sleep here for tonight."

She nodded viciously, she now feared him. She hadn't believed someone afraid of sunlight could be powerful but now she thought otherwise.

"Now I'm going to let go of you, ok?"

She nodded again and he released her. She moved away from him immediately, her heart pounded against her ribcage. He looked down, he didn't want her to be afraid of him, and he just wanted her to calm down. He wanted her to LIKE him.

"Sorry…" He mumbled lying back down in her bed. It smelt of her, he LIKED it, he took a deep breath. Suddenly an image of Bonnibelle flashed before his eyes. He sat up horrified. Why was he thinking of her?

"What's wrong?" Fiona whispered.

He glanced at her surprised. "Nothing," he said softly. "Just a dream."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Do vampires have nightmares?"

"What? It wasn't a nightmare!" He cried looking away. Was he BLUSHING? He hadn't blushed since… the day Gumball ruined his life…

Fiona watched him thoughtfully. She was no longer afraid of him; she realized he was actually kind of nice, just weird. "Thanks, for earlier you know."

He looked down at her surprised. She really was odd; she had Marceline's stubbornness and Bonnibelle's sweetness. "No problem…" he breathed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is everything OK?"

"Of course," he snapped lying back down. It wasn't ok; it was the opposite of ok.

This girl brought back painful memories of his past, of that horrible day, his first kiss, and his missing friends. He finally fell asleep and relived it all in his dreams. It was a nightmare.

THE WORST DAY OF MARSHAL LEE'S LIFE (I strongly dislike these headings -.-)

He woke up in Marceline's arms, the windows were sealed shut so they could stay in their room during the day and go out with the others at night. Marshal pulled away from Marceline as carefully as possible so he wouldn't wake her.

He opened the door to see if it was night, it was. "Marshal?" Came a soft voice. He turned to she sweet, little Bonnibelle smiling expectantly. "Hi!"

He smiled at her. "Hey Peebles." Her chubby, pink, cheeks turned red. She was young, only seven, but that didn't matter to Marshal. He kind of liked her; he didn't think she liked him back though. Her and Marceline were best friends, they always had been.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

"Oh, sure, I'll go get Marceline." He turned to wake her but Bonnibelle grabbed his arm. He looked down at her surprised.

"No, just you and me." She smiled. "Please?" How could he say no to a face like that?

He floated down the hall behind her. "So, what's Gummy making this week?" He asked. He wasn't used to talking to Peebles, usually he just listened to her and Marceline talk.

"I don't know! He won't tell me!" She whispered. "Marceline and me are gonna take it from him later." She smiled at him mischievously.

"Oh, cool."

She giggled. "You should help us!"

He made a face, so that's why she wanted to talk to him. "I don't know…" he said softly. Gumball and him didn't really like each other, getting him upset didn't sound like a good idea.

"That's ok," she replied. "That's not what I wanted to talk about anyway." She turned around grinning at me. "Can you fly me somewhere?"

He blinked. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Lumpy Space!" She cried. "Can you take me?"

"Sorry, I can't fly you that far." He frowned.

She sighed. "That's ok, can you take me to the roof of the castle?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, come here."

She grinned taking a step forward. He picked her up as carefully as possible holding her close in a bridal style position. "You sure are strong Marshal." She commented. He glanced at her surprised and she giggled.

"Uh, thanks." He said softly and carried her out a nearby window up to the highest point on the castle.

He sat her down carefully then sat next to her. She looked up at the stars smiling. "This is so romantic!" She cried.

"ROMANTIC?" Marshal asked surprised.

She giggled then pressed her lips to his quickly. He felt his cheeks grow warm, well, as warm as they could get. He licked his lips, bubble gum. She smiled. "You really are cute Marshal Lee."

"Um…" If he had been alive his heart would be beating fast. What would Marceline do if she found out about this? She would probably kill him.

Bubblegum looked up at the stars calmly. Marshal stared at her in disbelief. "Hey guys," he looked up surprised as Marceline floated up. She yawned. "I slept like a log." She winked at Marshal.

He gulped, she must have saw, or heard, or SOMETHING! At least she didn't seem to be upset.

"Hey Marceline!" Bubblegum smiled. "Wanna go get that box now?"

"Yeah!" Marceline loved to mess with Gumball, so does Marshal but if Peebles got involved he would stop.

Bubblegum rode on Marceline's back as she carried her away. Marshal followed concerned. They went into Gumball's lab to find a strange silver box.

"What is it?" Marshal asked peering at all the colorful buttons.

"Get away from that!" Gumball ran in bumping Marceline. She reached out to catch herself instinctively. She pressed one of the buttons… and they were gone.

AAA

Fiona watched him sleep; he was restless, rolling over multiple times frowning. It made her feel sorry for him. What was he dreaming about? It was obviously a nightmare.

She took her bag downstairs and slept on the couch next to Cake. She wanted to know more about Marshal, she realized he must have been human once, RIGHT?

THE NEXT MORNING

Cool hands brushed Fiona's bangs out of her face. She moaned pulling what she thought was Cake closer. Fiona was too sleepy to realize that Cake was never this cold, that Cake's fur felt like velvet, not flannel. Marshal had woken not long after Fiona had gone to sleep herself.

He couldn't stand all these memories the little girl had made surface. At times he looked at her and thought that if she was a little pinker she could be Bonnibelle, other times he thought if she was a little greyer she could be Marceline. The two girls he loved the most combined into one little human. It scared him a little.

When he had seen her in the forest, running swiftly like Marceline, smiling like Bonnibelle, it had surprised him. It made him remember all those times they went out in those same woods together chasing the animals or playing games. He had followed her entranced by her beauty just like he was with Peeble's.

He watched her face the psycho lady so bravely; she had no powers and was facing a magical queen? It reminded him of Marceline's bravery. Then when he had helped her and her stubborn nature shown through it REALLY reminded him of Marceline.

Surely all that stubbornness and mischief mixed with all that kindness and girlyness wasn't possible wasn't NATURAL.

He had gone back to her home shaken and still tired from the fight with his father who had decided to crash at his house. When she had yelled at him, pulling him out of the bed, he once more was reminded of Marceline. And like an idiot he treated her how he would have treated Marceline if she had been the one doing it.

Then, seeing her fear, he was reminded of Peebles. She never did like conflict and he remembered how shook up she would get when Marceline and him fought, whether it was real or just play.

Suddenly he heard voices; he narrowed his eyes focusing on them. "Dude!" Someone whispered from below. The door squeaked open and he heard footsteps, he smelt a human and a dog. "It's exactly like our tree house man!"

"Dude, I think it IS our house!" The other replied. Boys, he could tell they were boys.

He pulled away from Fiona. She grumbled unhappily pulling on Marshal's shirt. "No…" she moaned pressing her face into his chest. He blinked, he laid her back gently loosening the death grip she had on his shirt and snuck downstairs.

He watched as the boy and the dog tiptoed over to the couch. "Look, a cat!" The dog hissed his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Dude! Don't mess with it! We have to find Gumball or what's his face." Finn replied unaware of Marshal who was listening intently from his spot right behind him.

The dog, Jake, turned when he saw Marshal fear struck him. His mouth fell open and raised a shaky hand to point at the vampire. Finn turned and yelped.

Marshal narrowed his eyes, two annoying kids looking for Gumball? How irritating.

"Are-are you M-Ma-Marshal?" Jake said trying to hide behind Finn.

Marshal was surprised, how could this stupid little dog know? "Who's asking?" He snapped.

"M-Ma-Marcy, she- she was the one who-who sent us." Jake replied.

"Marcy?" He asked confused.

"Marceline, you know, the Vampire Queen." Finn said.

"Your even scarier than her…" Jake mumbled.

Marshal froze not even attempting to hide the astonished look on his face. Marceline? These two dopes think they know Marceline? And they had the NERVE to call her MARCY? He grabbed them both by the throat. "Marceline is dead, she's been dead for ten years."

"Bubblegum!" Finn breathed. "Bubblegum used her science to send us here!"

Marshal let go surprised. "Bonnibelle?"

Finn and Jake glanced at each other nervously. Finn didn't like this, who was this to Marceline? He felt a surprisingly strong sense of jealousy towards Marshal.

"Yeah, she gave us this magic marble that will take us-" suddenly the two disappeared leaving Marshal wondering if he was going insane.

"What the fluff!" Finn cried but Marceline shut him up with a bear hug. He felt his cheeks grow warm.

"I was so worried!" She cried releasing him. His face grew even hotter. "So, did you guys find Aaa?"

"Yeah! We met Marshal!" Finn cried. If Marceline's heart was still beating it would have stopped. "He didn't like us too much so we told him that you and P.B. sent us."

Marceline stared at him. "You saw my Marshal?" Finn felt that surge of jealousy again. "We're gonna' be with our men again Bonnibelle!" She grinned at P.B.

P.B. laughed. "I suppose we are, I have missed them…"

Finn looked away, he was losing both of them for good. It made him furious.

"Hey…" Marcy said slowly. "What if…" She looked away blushing. "I mean only if you want to, but like, you guys should come with us." She looked to Finn and Jake expectantly.

Finn felt his cheeks grow warm. Marcy actually wanted them to come with her? "Sure!" Finn cried. "As long as there's adventure!"

"Hey!" Jake protested. "What about me? I can't leave without Lady!"

"She can come too!" Marceline cried. "It will be awesome! We can all hang together in the Candy Kingdom just like old times, right Bonnibelle?"

P.B. frowned, she wasn't sure Marshal and Gumball would even want them back especially if they came with Finn and Jake. But she loved them, they were her friends. "Yeah," she smiled once more. "I think that is a great idea."


	5. Vampires ARE Perverts

Chapter 5: Vampires ARE Perverts

Previously in AAA~

Finn and Jake glanced at each other nervously. Finn didn't like this, who was this to Marceline? He felt a surprisingly strong sense of jealousy towards Marshal.

"Yeah, she gave us this magic marble that will take us-" suddenly the two disappeared leaving Marshal wondering if he was going insane.

~ Afterwards

Marshal shook his head, he really must be going insane to be seeing such things. He went back up the stairs slowly feeling tired and frustrated.

Marshal crawled back in bed next to Fiona's warm body. He could get used to this, he hadn't felt warmth like this for a long time. A very long time.

~ Later

Fiona woke up in Marshal's arms. She felt her cheeks flame, his hand was on her BUTT. "MARSHAL!" She hissed kneeing him in the crotch. He cursed falling out of bed dragging Fiona and the blankets with him. They fell to the floor with a thud.

They lay in a heap on the floor, their bodies and the blankets tangled together. Fiona felt her face burning she fought to pull the blankets away from her face so she could see. Marshal did it for her. She took a sharp breath, they sat there staring at each other in the dim grey light.

She was intranced by those dark eyes, her insults were lost in her throat.

"You need to stop kicking me out of the bed." He grumbled unknowingly snapping her out of the trance.

She was about to say ok when she remembered WHO she was talking to. "W-what! It's my bed! Wait… I was sleeping on the couch…"

He looked away, he cursed himself for being so stupid. He could hear her heart start beating faster, he looked back at her confused. He felt a pain in his empty chest, she looked so much like Bonnibelle…

"You…" She looked up at him confused and slightly afraid.

"Your warm," he said quickly. "I'm sorry, it's just nice to feel warm again…" He felt his cheeks turning lukewarm again.

She once again thought of how Marshal Lee had to have once been human, just like herself. Well, at least that's what Cake's stories claim.

"Sorry for kneeing you…" She said softly looking away.

He started to lean forward, her lips looked so soft and warm… She didn't even notice that his face was slowly drawing nearer. He could hear the blood pulsing under her soft skin, smell the vanilla wafting from her hair… He was suddenly filled with a hunger, but for not just the girl's blood. Suddenly he stopped, what was he doing? He stood quickly. "Sorry for sleeping with you," he flinched. "I mean, you know what I mean!" He cried floating downstairs.

He cursed the young girl for doing such things to him! How dare she smell so nice and be so warm! So irresistible…

He shook his head angrily. What as going on with him?

Fiona just blinked, that was really…awkward. Why had he been in bed with her? She heard Cake scream. "FI! THERES A VAMPIRE IN OUR HOUSE AGAIN!"

She sighed jumping up to run downstairs. "Cake! It's cool!"

Cake stared at her in disbelief. Marshal looked back and forth between them then floated to the fridge to get something red to eat to stifle the sudden hunger for Fiona. "Fi! Are you crazy!"

Fiona sighed. "He helped us out with the Ice Queen so I only thought it was fair for him to get to spend the night." She said defensively. "He's not that bad actually."

"NOT THAT BAD! He's a vampire!" Cake objected.

"I thought you said vampires were romantic?" Fiona snapped. Marshal chuckled softly at this but was not noticed by the two girls.

Cake growled. "Fi, I'm tellin' you this ain't good!"

"Cake!" She said softly. "Trust me!"

ON WEEK LATER

Cake packed her bags as quickly as possible. A beautiful beach with sparkling waters, her man, fish, oh, and NO VAMPIRES. It was just what Cake needed.

She didn't like leaving Fiona at home alone with that creepy vampire dude but they had somehow became best friends. She NEEDED a vacation, she thought she might die if she had to listen to one more of Fiona and Marshal's arguments, they are just like a married couple!

"BYE FI!" She cried racing out of the house.

Fi watched her leave sadly. She was happy that her friend would get some romantic time and she would have Marshal around to keep her company while she was gone but she was still grumpy at him from earlier.

He had gotten in the habit of crashing in HER bed so she would have to go sleep on the lumpy old couch. But when she woke up she would find herself in bed with him. It seemed like every morning she would wake up in a dirtier position.

Thursday morning she woke to find Marshal's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, Friday morning she woke to find their legs in a tangle, Saturday she woke up to find Marshal's hand resting on her butt, AGAIN, and this morning she woke to find her leg high on his hip, his hand resting on her thigh, his other hand up the back of her shirt.

Having him so close brought butterflies to her stomach in a swarm. It was unbareable.

She kicked him out of the bed every morning. She thought he should have learned that that would happen by now but he still took her to the bed with him after she fell asleep. He thought she would have learned that she might as well just sleep in her own bed.

Fiona sighed and went back to the main room to find Marshal messing with BMO. "Marshal!" She snapped. He looked up surprised. "Put BMO down!"

He blinked. "Are you still mad at me for this morning?"

"YES!" She cried. BMO looked between them curiously.

He sighed heavily. "I said I was sorry."

She glared at him. "I will never sleep with you again you big perv."

His cheeks turned as red as they can get. "Sleep with you?" He squeked.

She yelped realizing what she had said. "PERV!" She cried pointing a finger at him.

"YOU'RE the one who SAID it!" He protested.

"What ever," she huffed turning away.

"You wanna' go adventuring or whatever?" He asked eager to please her.

She looked back at him over her shoulder. "YES!" She was smiling, that was a good sign.


	6. Head Over Heels

Chapter 6: Head Over Heels

OOO-

Marceline sat in the dark room staring blankly at the wall. She was waiting for Bonnibelle to get done with whatever stupid science thing she was doing. She was starting to get impatient, if they could send Finn and Jake why can't they send all of them together?

She was restless, she couldn't get Marshal off her mind. She had to see him.

But what if he had forgotten her and Bubblegum? He couldn't, could he? She bit her lip not caring that her fang had punctured her cold skin.

Finn came in and she looked up surprised. "Oh, hey Finn."

He smiled. "Hey Marcy!" He realized something was wrong and his smile faded. "What's wrong Marcy?" He sat next to her on the bed. "Hey! You shouldn't bite yourself like that!"

She laughed. "Don't worry about that!" Her lip had already healed again.

"Coool…" Finn breathed.

She laughed again at the boy. She loved him, he was the only person that could take Marshal's place in her heart… Ever…

"But really," Finn said remembering the worried look on his friends face. "What's wrong?"

She looked down. "What if Marshal doesn't want me anymore…" She said softly.

Finn felt a sudden rage towards Marshal. He had slowly grown jelous of the two boys Marceline and P.B. talked about with so much admiration and love. "Come on Marcy!" He cried standing. She looked up surprised by his sudden anger. "You don't need a jerk like that!"

Marceline hissed at him showing her fangs. What had brought on this sudden anger from him? "MY MARSHAL ISN"T A JERK STUPID HUMAN!" She imeadiately regretted getting so angry. She was just irritated that this was taking so long, she was eager to see her home again, it wasn't all Finn's fault.

It was silent for a moment, both of them hurt by the other's words. Finn hadn't expected her to get so angry but he now realized just how important this guy must be to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry Finn…" She said softly. "I didn't mean it."

He looked down. "It's cool… I'm sorry for saying something stupid…"

"Marshal's nice," she said uncertainly. "And, and I want you to…LIKE him…"

"Is he, uh… Nevermind." Finn decided it would be best not to ask.

"Is he what?" She pulled him down on the bed.

He gulped. "Is he your boyfriend?" Finn asked softly.

Marcy stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing. He looked up at her stunned by her sudden outburst.

Bubblegum looked up from her microscope surprised by the muffled laughter at first then looked back to the substance she had created. After this she could give up science. She had everything ready to go to Aaa, this purple liquid under her microscope was something different. Once she had this she would be ready.

AAA

Marshal and Fiona stayed out till the sun had set once again killing pixies, saving an old lady, and battling trolls. The moon was high above and the stars were twinkling. Fiona yawned plopping down on the couch. "I'm tired." She sighed.

Marshal grinned. "Wanna play a video game?"

Fiona looked up at him surprised. He was holding BMO in his hands. "Sure," she said unaware of Marshal's master plan.

They played the racing game for a while until Fiona was exhausted. "How about this," Marshal said. "If I win the next game you'll be my henchwoman for the next week, if you win I'll be your henchman."

"Sure…" Fiona mumbled.

She lost the next game. She cursed. "Awe! That's jacked up!"

He laughed. "Ok henchwoman, go to bed."

She looked up surprised. "MARSHAL YOU PERV! YOU JUST WANT ME TO HAVE TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"

He rolled his eyes. "Go to bed, I have something I need to do."

She grumbled as she stumbled up the stairs. Marshal couldn't help but smile. Fiona had grown on him, she was perfect in his eyes. Sure she had the characteristics of his two favorite people but he had started to look past that and into who she really was.

He loved how she looked when she was sleeping, all cute and innocent, so very different from when she was awake. At first he thought that it was annoying when she talked in her sleep, mostly because it was always about Gumball, but then when his name slipped from her lips one night while she was resting peacefully that totally changed. He, Marshal Lee The Vampire King, got butterflies in his stomach.

He had glanced at her thinking she had woken up but when he realized she hadn't, and saw her perfect lips, he couldn't help himself. He had given her a quick kiss. Their lips had touched for only a moment but he loved it, she was so warm and full of life. He pulled back and licked his lips, vanilla.

And her eyes, he could get lost in those big blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight like the ocean. Her laugh was like music, the only thing he worshiped. Her smile sent swarms of butterflies to his stomach, and when HE was the one causing that smile it felt so GOOD.

He even liked it when she was grumpy, he thought that the little pout she made was the cutest thing in all of Aaa. He had never seen her sad though and he knew that if he could help it he would never have to, he wanted to keep her happy forever, he wanted to be the one to make her happy. Because he was head over heels in love with her, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

He had realized all of these things in the short time that he had known her and at first he didn't want to accept it. But the young girl did funny things to him and it didn't take long for him to just give into his feelings.

She had even managed to get him to forget Bubblegum and Marceline for once, they hadn't even crossed his mind for three whole days, nor had they haunted his dreams.

"Goodnight Fi-fi!" He called to her as he floated to the door.

"Marshal!" She whined making him chuckle. "I've told you not to call me that!"

"But Fi-fi! It's just too cute!" He called back grinning.

She grumbled a few insults before he heard her bedroom door bang closed. He just rolled his eyes and left.

He flew all the way to his home, a little blue house in the middle of a dark cave. When he got inside his father was gone, he relaxed. He changed into some clean clothes then went to sleep.


	7. Similarities?

Chapter 7: Similarities?

OOO-

Bonnibelle held up the needle filled with the precious purple liquid. This was it. Everyone was asleep she could sneak away without anyone else noticing.

She stuck the needle in her arm injecting the shimmering liquid into her candy blood. She removed the needle and watched as her pink skin lightened, turning a shade of yellow, her long bubblegum hair turned brown and separated into actual hairs, she watched herself become human.

She smiled at the new her in the mirror. She knew no one would approve of this but she didn't care. This was her chance to start over in her actual world. She paused for a moment wondering how HE would react to this. He had always like her how she was, would he be ANGRY to see her like this? She shook her head as if to remove the thought from her head.

"What he thinks doesn't matter, this is what I want." She told herself although she wasn't so sure. "He'll be fine with it… He'll LOVE it…"

She stood and went into Marcy's room to find her and Finn fast asleep. She smiled at the cute scene before turning to leave. She changed into a pair of pants and a T-shirt then grabbed her bag.

She wasn't too fond of clothes like this but decided that it would be best if she wore them. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail and grabbed the little marble. She wrote them a note and set it with the magic marble on the table next to the box. With that she pressed the button to be transported to Aaa.

She looked around the dark forest surprised. She would need to make it to one of her friends, but which? The Candy Kingdom or the cave? Her brother or the boy she used to love? Maybe the tree-house would be the safest place.

Her, Marshal, and Marceline had made the tree-house together when she was very young. She smiled at the distant memory.

She took a deep breath then headed in the direction she thought the tree house was in. The dark forest swallowed her up. She gulped, she doesn't know how to fight, she doesn't have any powers, what would she do if something jumped out and grabbed her?

She picked up speed. She missed him, his safe arms around her, she smiled at the thought of her brother. She then thought about Marshal and that night when he had flown her to the top of the castle… She giggled softly remembering the crush she had on Marshal Lee. Truthfully she still had a slight one even though the memory of him was distant and faded.

She soon found herself standing in front of a tree house identical to Finn and Jake's. She wondered who could be inside and if she would find a safe place to sleep there.

The cool wind swirled around her making the tree groan softly. The soft light of the moon cast strange shadows around her and she suddenly felt very afraid. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm.

She made her way to the front of the tree house and knocked on the door to see if anyone may be inside.

Inside Fiona woke reluctantly and stumbled downstairs. It crossed her mind that if this was Marshall he probably would have just barged in. She threw the door open and stared at P.B. for a moment.

"Uh, hey, do you need something?" Fiona asked puzzled.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you at this hour," P.B. replied. "But I really need a place to spend the night."

"Oh, sure. Come in." Fiona stepped aside allowing P.B. to slip inside.

"Thank you! I'm truly grateful!" P.B. said sweetly.

"No problem," Fiona replied. "So, what's your name?"

P.B. paused for a moment wondering what to tell the girl. If she said anything about being a princess who knows what would happen. "Bonnie," she said finally. "My name is Bonnie. I have traveled a great ways to see some old friends of mine you see."

"Oh cool," Fiona replied closing the door then guiding P.B. to the living room. "You can sleep on the couch, sorry, I don't have anything better."

"Thank you, this is fine." P.B. replied sweetly sitting down. She studied Fiona for a moment. She looked eerily familiar. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Fiona!" Fiona yawned rubbing her eyes. P.B froze. "Sorry, but I better get some sleep.

"Uh, oh, y-yes," P.B. stuttered. "Goodnight."

Fiona left the shocked princess and went back to bed. P.B. thought over all of this for a moment.

Fiona, Finn, living in a tree-house, was she just being paranoid? What could this mean?

OOO

"Hey, Bubb-" Marceline froze when she found P.B.'s lab totally empty. She looked around and quickly spotted the note P.B. had left. She picked it up.

'Dear friends,

I have gone ahead without you. Everything is ready for your departure. Come when you are ready.

~Princess Bubblegum'

"WHAT!" Marceline cried. Why had she gone on without them? How could she be so selfish?

"Marcy!" Finn and Jake ran in to see a fuming vampire queen. "Marcy, what's wrong?"

"She left!" Marceline cried. "Why would she just leave! We were doing this TOGETHER!"

"Marceline, what do you mean?" Finn asked fearfully.

"Bubblegum is already in Aaa." She growled. "Come on, lets go!"

She stormed down the hall gathering up her bag and holding Schwabl under one arm. She was angry that Bubblegum had just abandoned her and the others who are all totally clueless when it comes to science.

When she got back to the lab she found that Lady Rainicorn was there also. "Konnichiwa," (Hello) she said to Marcy.

"Oh, hey Lady," Marceline mumbled. "You coming too?"

"Hai!" (Yes)

"Cool," Marcy replied.

Finn and Jake came back in with their stuff. Both were concerned about Marcy but didn't want to say anything to upset her even more.

"You guys ready?" She demanded.


	8. Party Crashing Anyone?

I got bored and I'm not gunna get to update for a while… so… anyone up for another chapter?

Writing this has made me feel the need to write some alternate pairings for Adventure Time… That and Oktarin and KNDwizard101girl carrying on about alternate pairings… Oktarin has been talking about how hot Gumball and Marceline are together for THREE HOURS! If only I had some duck tape…

It WAS ladyburabura's drawing of Marshal and P.B. that got me to write this thing in the first place so I plan on writing some one shots about some alternate pairings that wont really be linked to this story at all.

Sorry for babbling now, as I said before, I will not be getting many chances to update so I'm going to RIGHT NOW.

This chapter is kind of… not good for some pairings? IDK but don't worry, it will get more complex soon enough.

AAA

Fiona woke up later than usual and clambered out of bed. She brushed the tangles from her hair and changed into her usual clothes then pulled on her hat. Downstairs she found the older girl still fast asleep. Suddenly there was a knock on the door waking P.B.

"Huh, wonder who that could be…" Fiona mumbled walking to the door.

She opened it to find Gumball. She blushed slightly. "Oh, hey Gumball!"

P.B.'s heart nearly stopped. Did she just say… GUMBALL? Her brother was HERE? She scrambled off of the couch and peered around the corner at the visitor. When she saw the pink boy standing in the doorway she squeaked jumping back.

It was him! But… why was he here? At Fiona's home?

It suddenly dawned on her that she went to FINN'S tree house every once and a while too. Gumball and Fiona, Bubblegum and Finn.

"Hello Fiona," Gumball replied kindly. "I just wanted to remind you about the Grand Ball tonight." (Mentioned in second Chappie mind you)

Fiona gasped. "Oh my glob! I nearly forgot!" (So did I)

P.B. covered her mouth so she wouldn't cry out in surprise. This girl knew her brother! Could they be DATING? She wanted to giggle, something that she had grown out of after being transported to Aaa.

Gumball laughed at his younger friend. "I thought you might."

"Sorry Gumball…" She mumbled. "But I'll be there! Don't worry!"

He smiled kindly. "I'm glad you will be!" She blushed furiously. "See you tonight then!" He called as he walked away.

Fiona raced back into the house. "Hey Bonnie! I know this is kind of random but would you like to go to the Grand Ball in the Candy Kingdom?"

P.B. looked up at the young girl surprised. "Oh, um, I don't want to be a bother-"

"Come on! It would be lots of fun!" Fiona insisted her big blue eyes sparkling. "You might even see some of your old friends there!"

P.B. smiled back at the eager girl. "Sure, I'll come."

"Cool!" Fiona cried and started to run back upstairs when P.B. called to her. "Huh?"

"Um, are you… HUMAN?" P.B. asked carefully.

"Mhmm! The only human in all of Aaa!" With that she ran back upstairs to get ready.

"Oh my glob…" P.B. murmured.

AN HOUR LATER

Marshal flew to Fiona's home hidden safely under his umbrella. He didn't bother knocking and just came in. "Hey Fi-FI!" He called playfully. "Wanna go strangle some pixies?"

P.B. sat up confused. Had someone just barged into the tree house? That's when Marshal Lee himself floated into the room. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, uh, hey." He said awkwardly.

Bubblegum was crushed that he didn't recognize her. "Oh, hello." She replied.

"So… are you Fiona's friend or something?" He asked slowly.

"Um… Marshal, Marceline is coming here." She blurted out. He just gawked at her. "It's true!" She added. "I know, because… It's me! Bonnibelle!" She cried standing. She had changed into her usual pink and purple ball gown.

Marshal scowled. "You shouldn't lie about things like that!" He barked at her. "You OBVIOUSLY aren't Peebles! Her and Marceline are DEAD!"

Fiona stood at the foot of the stairs watching. She was surprised how ANGRY Marshal looked.

"Marshal!" P.B. cried. Tears were stinging at her eyes. "I'm not lying!"

"Shut up!" He screamed holding back angry tears himself. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Remember building this place together?" She demanded desperate to prove herself. "Remember that night on the roof of the Candy Palace?"

"LIAR!" He screamed shutting his eyes tight and covering his ears. "Liar!"

Fiona's heart jerked, she didn't think anything could faze her strong vampire friend. Seeing him so upset pulled on her insides in a funny way that she didn't like. She ran into the room. "Please leave." She told P.B. firmly. She just nodded as the tears streamed down her face.

She grabbed her bags and ran out of the house trying not to trip on her dress. All the feelings she had kept inside for all of those years came pouring out. Finally she collapsed in the middle of the field and screamed at the sky above.

Fiona turned to Marshal who had crumpled to the floor; he still had his hands covering his ears and was fighting not to cry. Fiona wanted to know who Peebles and Marceline were and what had happened on the roof of the Candy Palace but knew not to ask.

She walked up to Marshal carefully and sat on her knees in front of him. "Marshal?" She said softly pulling his hands from his ears. He looked up at her, a pained look on his face. She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Marshal…"

"Leave," he snapped pulling his hands from hers. "I don't want you to see me like this." He was angry and embarrassed; he couldn't let Fiona see him like this.

"Marshal," she breathed. "I'm your friend, you open up to your friends." Cake had taught her that since she was little, they knew everything about each other because of it. He looked up at her surprised and she smiled at him. "It's ok to be upset, even Kings get upset."

He couldn't help but smile at her. Those stunning blue eyes once again, captured him and she too was captured by his deep onyx eyes. She was the most beautiful thing Marshal had seen, not even Bubblegum could compare to Fiona. He loved everything about her, her soft skin, and her chubby cheeks, even her perfect nose.

He forgot everything that had just occurred, his world was now centered on the girl before him. All he could smell was the vanilla, all he could see was the blue, all he could remember was her stunning smile that would grace the world with it's presence, and all he could hear was her heartbeat.

Marshal just stared at her for a moment before a lazy grin spread across his face. "Thanks Fi-Fi…"

She rolled her eyes. "You'll never listen, will you? Stop calling me Fi-Fi!"

He chuckled. "Ok Hench-Woman, now why are you all dressed up?" He asked glancing at her golden ball gown.

"Well tonight's the ball," she replied.

He frowned. "What?"

"You know, at the Candy Kingdom." She explained. "You don't want to come do you?"

He thought about it for a moment and was about to say no when he realized that if he didn't go she would be hanging out with Gumball the whole time. "No…" He grumbled. He was just to freaked out to go, even for Fiona.

She wasn't surprised. She just smiled. "I figured you'd say that. How about we go strangle some pixies instead?"

He grinned at her. She had chosen him over Bubble-Butt; maybe he was doing SOMETHING right.

WITH OUR FRIENDS FROM OOO

Marcy looked around shocked and hugged Schwabl a little tighter. Her, Finn, Jake, and Lady had all been holding hands when Finn pressed the button but it was like they had just been dropped in the middle of the forest, not another universe. But Marcy knew that Ooo and Aaa were practically identical, she HAD traveled across both lands and back.

"Wow…" She breathed looking up at the starry sky.

"Uh, Marcy? Do you think you can get off of me?" Finn asked slightly annoyed.

She giggled. "Sorry Finn," she said floating off of the young adventurer's back. She had landed on top of him.

"It's cool," he replied standing. "We better go look for P.B." He announced.

"Yeah!" Jake cried jumping on Lady's back. Finn got on behind him.

"You guys go do that," Marceline said adjusting Schwabl and her bass that was strapped to her back. "I'm gunna go get my poo-for-brains brother."

Finn frowned. "Okay Marcy, we'll see you later, kay?"

She gave him a fanged grin. "Bye Finn! Good luck with your girly-friend." This got Finn's face the perfect shade of red. Marceline laughed then floated away.

The now dark land of Aaa spread out like a blanket below her, the cool air whipped through her hair, and the scent of candy filled her nose. She was now only a few hundred feet from the Candy Kingdom and she could tell be the way it was lit up that they were having a party.

She smirked, perhaps it was a party in honor of their lost princess returning? She would be there to ruin it.


	9. Never Match Up

**OH MY GLOB!**

**I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! My nerdy-ness swamped my brain for a while there…**

**Anyway, I'm here now so lets forget my forgetfulness and be happy XD**

**P.S. Any suggestions for a better title for the story? Maybe even a better summary? Oh, and I think this is going to end up Marshal X Fiona, Finn X P.B., Marceline X G.B**

LAST TIME~

She giggled. "Sorry Finn," she said floating off of the young adventurer's back. She had landed on top of him.

"It's cool," he replied standing. "We better go look for P.B." He announced.

"Yeah!" Jake cried jumping on Lady's back. Finn got on behind him.

"You guys go do that," Marceline said adjusting Schwabl and her bass that was strapped to her back. "I'm gunna go get my poo-for-brains brother."

Finn frowned. "Okay Marcy, we'll see you later, kay?"

She gave him a fanged grin. "Bye Finn! Good luck with your girly-friend." This got Finn's face the perfect shade of red. Marceline laughed then floated away.

The now dark land of Aaa spread out like a blanket below her, the cool air whipped through her hair, and the scent of candy filled her nose. She was now only a few hundred feet from the Candy Kingdom and she could tell be the way it was lit up that they were having a party.

She smirked, perhaps it was a party in honor of their lost princess returning? She would be there to ruin it.

**ON WITH THE STORY! ~**

As Marcy closed in on the unsuspecting Kingdom another enemy was doing the same. "I told her I would get my revenge…" The Ice Queen hissed as she flew down to the palace.

She had to have Gumball as her husband; he was PERFECT! She let out a dreamy little sigh as she imagined the perfectly pink prince (bet that's hard to say three times fast) before focusing back on her job. She looked down at the castle below her allowing a smirk to spread across her face before releasing one of her best evil laughs and swooping down to burst into the palace.

All of the innocent little candy people let out surprised little gasps when they saw the deranged woman hovering over them.

"Ice Queen!" Gumball cried. "You do not belong here!"

She let out an evil laugh. "You will be mine Prince!" She cried in her strange, rough voice. "There's no little tomboy here to save you now!" She held a hand out releasing her powers. Poor Gumball was frozen from his neck down.

"Fiona!" Gumball called franticly. "Fiona where are you!"

Marceline watched all of this from the doorway, her ebony colored eyes following every movement closely. It seemed Bonnibelle wasn't there. She thought for a moment about helping the prince or getting her revenge. Decisions, decisions…

She glanced at Gumball. He had grown a lot since the last time she saw him and he looked… Cute. An evil smirk spread across Marcy's face showing her fangs. Revenge could wait.

She darted up snatching the crown from the queen's head in one quick motion, too quick for anyone to realize what had happened until the evil queen was falling. She hit the floor with a thud but it wasn't enough of a drop to seriously harm her… sadly.

"HEY!" She cried sitting up on the floor. "Gimme my crown back! Stop ice-blocking my game!"

Marceline just chuckled. "Yeah, what ever." She placed the crown on her head looking pretty smug.

"Excuse me," Gumball said carefully. He was quite wary of vampires but this one HAD saved him. "But who are you?" He thought she looked familiar but it was hard to tell.

Marcy smirked at him floating closer. "Awe! Does Gummy-Bear not remember me?"

He blushed at the use of his nickname from his childhood. "How do you…" He froze taking in all of her features. She had the same dark eyes as Marshal Lee's and they were sparkling with the same mischief. She had thick, raven black hair quite similar to the Vampire King's. And the exact same smirk that got under his skin so successfully. She had a cute nose that turned up slightly and thick eyelashes framing those sparkling eyes of hers. He knew who she was.

"M-MARCELINE!"

With P.B.~

The princess lay in the middle of the field crying her eyes out. It had grown dark long ago but she didn't notice, she was too wrapped up in her gigantic screw up to notice. Her heart was broken.

All she wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was! No, that was a lie. She had wanted MORE and had been a fool to feel that way. Of course Marshal wouldn't recognize her, she WAS the one who had turned herself into a human! How COULD he have recognized her?

"I'm a fool…" She murmured softly gently wiping the warm tears from her tired eyes. She hadn't cried like this for a very long time. In fact she could not remember the last time she had cried like this, maybe it was when she had found herself stranded in a new world without her big brother or Marshal there to protect her. "How will I ever…" She froze as realization hit her.

She sat there for a moment, too stunned to do anything. Eventually a grin spread across her face and a relieved giggle passed through her mouth. She knew what she had to do, she would go to the person who had created her in the first place.

Queen Techia.

Back With Fiona and Marshal~

They walked through the forest laughing and talking like the day's early events had never happened. They had strangled a good number of the annoying pixies successfully relaxing Marshal. Fiona was happy her friend was back to normal, he really was important to her.

She smiled as he told her of his many adventures he had had while exploring Aaa. He really looked very handsome like this, bathed in the moonlight and smiling while his eyes sparkled and he talked animatedly.

"Wow!" She cried. "You really battled a giant BABY?"

"Yeah!" He replied smugly. "I kicked it's butt!"

Fiona wondered for a moment what it would be like to be a vampire like Marshal and to be able to travel the world going on all of those exciting adventures forever and ever with Marshal by her side. It sounded like the perfect life to her.

"Your really lucky Marshal…" She sighed looking up at the starry sky above.

"Huh?" He replied puzzled by the girls behavior.

"Ya' know, bein' a vampire and all…" She replied calmly. "I sure wish I could travel all across Aaa…"

Marshal smiled bitterly. "Don't worry Fiona, you don't have to be a vampire to do that… Hey, once Cake comes back all three of us can start traveling if you'd like." He offered.

He would do almost anything for Fiona, even travel all over the world with that annoying cat.

She looked over at him smiling bigger than he had ever seen her smile. "Really?" She asked in childish awe.

His gaze softened. "Yeah… Really… Just as long as you get Cake declawed."

Fiona laughed that beautiful laugh that was music to Marshal's ears. He knew his own music could never match up to such a noise.


	10. Desires

Oh how I love reviews…

First,

moshi182 Marceline is Marshal's big sister and when she disappeared Marshal thought she was dead. Thus he took her spot as the vampire's leader. He was like the heir to the throne I guess. XP

And I am very sorry about Lady… (hangs head) I BLAME OKTARIN!

Anyway, there'll be some Gumball X Marceline and some Fiona X Marshall and some pretty serious plot development. I estimate that this will probably become a 15-20 chapter story, idk, just a guess. I actually have a bit of a plot now much to my surprise. Thank you plot fairy…

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! And plz review afterwards…

Previously~

"Excuse me," Gumball said carefully. He was quite wary of vampires but this one HAD saved him. "But who are you?" He thought she looked familiar but it was hard to tell.

Marcy smirked at him floating closer. "Awe! Does Gummy-Bear not remember me?"

He blushed at the use of his nickname from his childhood. "How do you…" He froze taking in all of her features. She had the same dark eyes as Marshal Lee's and they were sparkling with the same mischief. She had thick, raven black hair quite similar to the Vampire King's. And the exact same smirk that got under his skin so successfully. She had a cute nose that turned up slightly and thick eyelashes framing those sparkling eyes of hers. He knew who she was.

"M-MARCELINE!"

Currently~

Gumball was literally frozen, usually he would be far from happy about such a thing but seeing Marceline after all those years would have knocked him off his feet and sent him into a fit of rambling so for once he was pleased to be frozen.

He could only sit there gawking at the vampire girl in a state of shock.

Marceline was also very pleased by this situation. She held the key to Gummy's release, the ice queen's tiara that was perched on her head, and she was going to make him work for it. "Well, well, well Gummy-Bear…" She said smirking. The look in her eyes scared Gumball a little, and for good reason. "Your pretty dang cute…" She added leaning in so they were only an inch apart.

A shiver wracked poor Gumball's body, most thought the ice that he was trapped in caused it but it was really the cool breath fanning across his face. She smelt of strawberries and he suddenly remembered how she was always drinking the red from them when they, well, when he was a child. A strange thought crossed his mind for a moment,

Has she always been this beautiful?

He gulped uncomfortably. "Th-thank you M-Marceline." Did he just stutter? Since when did Gumball, the Prince, the scientist, stutter?

She laughed softly making Gumball's pink cheeks turn red. The sound was so seductive, almost a purr… It drove him crazy. Once again he was thankful for the ice incasing him.

"Well Gummy-Bear lets make a deal…" She said floating back a little. "If I-"

"Vampire!" The Ice Queen screeched. She stood glaring daggers at Marceline's back. "Give me my crown back!"

Marceline rolled her eyes, a lazy smile spreading across her face. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a wad…" She replied turning to look at the enraged woman. "You know… What does this make me? I mean, I was a Queen before but what am I now? The Queen of Vampires AND Ice?"

The Ice Queen was LIVID. But she had nothing to harm a VAMPIRE with; she really couldn't harm anyone without her powers. She was a surprisingly tiny woman and relatively weak. She clenched her tiny fists in frustration because she knew this; she knew she had no hope of ever regaining her title of Queen. She scowled at the wretched vampire that had stolen the only thing she had left. "I WILL get my revenge!" She hissed before storming out of the castle. It was going to be a long walk home.

Marceline just laughed, unfazed by the wicked queen's threat, before looking back to the real object of her thoughts. "As I was saying… If I release you you'll owe me one, kay?" She said it calmly, as if it meant practically nothing, but the way her eyes flashed gave her away.

Gumball gulped again, afraid of what the vampire could want. His treasures? His land? His BLOOD? He gulped again. "O-Okay…" He said shakily.

Marceline smirked. "This should be fun…"

With Princess Bubblegum~

The now human princess looked up at the palace standing before her nervously. She shivered and pulled at her sweater nervously. She knew this could go very bad, it was practically making a deal with the devil, but if she wanted to fix her mistake she was going to need some help and this was the only place she could think of going.

If Marshall had reacted so horribly then how would her precious brother react? She couldn't handle that, not after seeing the pain she had caused her beloved. So she had to do this, there was no doubt about it.

"She'll help me…" Bubblegum murmured to herself. She was all alone now; there was no one else TO speak to, just her and the ice. "She has to help me…"

With Fiona and Marshall~

"No! You're going to set the house on fire!" Fiona wailed trying to push Marshal out of the kitchen.

Marshall grumbled irritated by Fiona's lack of trust. "I can cook!" He snapped back to the girl who was pushing his back as hard as she could. If Marshall had been human he would be no problem to get rid of.

Her head snapped up. "Marshall Lee The Vampire King you almost destroyed the house with the toaster! The TOASTER! How hard is it to use a TOASTER?" She demanded her blue eyes blazing wickedly.

"Hey!" He snapped back at her, he wasn't hurt by her words simply annoyed. "Gimme' a break! I haven't had to use one of those things for thousands of years!"

"Yeah, I don't want your lack of practice pissing Cake off! Just imagine the look on her face if she came home to find the tree house burned to a crisp! She would rip out your eyes!"

He snorted rolling his eyes. "Stupid cat can't beat me… I'm the-"

"Oh yes! How could I forget? The mighty Vampire King could never be beaten by an angry and hormonal cat." Fiona said sarcastically.

Marshall couldn't help but smile. "You're learning well…" He purred spinning around so fast that Fiona accidently fell into his chest.

She pulled back, her cheeks flaming with a thick blush. "Wh-what the heck are you talking about?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips. The blush remained on her cheeks though to Marshall's delight.

He studied the girl for a moment recalling what she had said earlier about how he was 'lucky' he was a vampire and all. The thought of having her with him forever was intoxicating, like a drug, he knew that now that it was in his head he would never be able to get it back out. That's what he wants. And he has a tendency to get what he wants.

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the new emotion covering Marshall's face. His eyes no longer sparkled with that mean playfulness and the smirk on his face had somehow transformed into a real smile, like a little boy who just opened the perfect Christmas present. He chuckled softly confusing her even more.

"Well, what do ya' mean Marshall?" She demanded shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Forget about that," he ordered floating even closer.

Fiona gulped uncomfortably as she placed the glint in his eyes, no, it was not the playfulness she was accustomed to, it was HUNGER. "What is it?" Her voice was meant to be powerful and demanding but it came out in a breathless whimper.

"Fi-Fi," he said softly reaching up to push her thick golden bangs from her eyes. "Do you know what a vampire actually is?"

She blinked a couple times before looking down at her feet thoughtfully. "Huh… well… Cake said that they're super powerful, romantic, hot, and they live forever." She said looking back up at Marshal who now had a smug smile on his face.

"Well…" He sighed. "I guess all those things DO apply to ME." Fiona just rolled her eyes. "But that's only the half of it."

Fiona looked up at him, puzzled by his sudden serious tone. "Ok, then tell me the rest."

"Vampires can do all sorts of cool stuff," he began. "Most of us can control fire, ALL of us can float," he motioned to his feet that were not on the floor. "Some of us can move things without physically touching them, we can shape-shift, talk to dead guys, turn invisible-"

"What!" Fiona cried. She had been hooked on every word. It sounded AMAZING to her. "You can really do all those things Marshall?"

He smiled down at the girl whose eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Yeah, well, I am pretty awesome…" He said smugly. "But there's some junk that's bad about being a vampire." He said suddenly becoming serious. "You know sunlight burns us but it's not too bad if it's not DIRECT sunlight or it's a cloudy day, garlic smells so bad that it feels like your brains gonna' melt, and stakes HURT." He added scowling.

Fiona frowned. "Marshall, why are you telling me all this stuff?"

He looked down at her and smiled once again. "Fi-Fi, you remember what you said earlier? About me being lucky and all cuz' I'm a vampire?"

"Uh-huh," she said nodding slowly.

"And how you want to travel all over Aaa and all that junk?"

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"I'm getting there," he said calmly. Fiona had never seen him act this mature before, usually he was the bad-boy, the obnoxious rocker, the bad-influence that her sister hated. "Do you think you get what it means to be a vampire? There's lots of cool things that come with it but there's some serious consequences."

"Yeah…" She replied carefully, thinking over all the things he had told her.

"So, if it was possible would you want to be a vampire?" He asked carefully.

"Heck yes!" She cried. "That would be MATHMATICAL!"

He smiled bitterly, he was perfectly aware that she was too young to answer such a question and he already knew that this would be her answer. He had no plans to change her yet, maybe if she still wants it when she's older, sixteen, seventeen, something like that. "Your funny Fi-Fi," he murmured to the young girl before floating out of the kitchen.


	11. Darkness and Light

**I'm taking over the account, you see Elizabeth got herself grounded and all sorts of things so I'd say it's necessary.**

**PandaFatty I apologize but P.B.'s just going to keep doing stupider things. For a while at least. **

**Captain Ea Rayos in this story Fiona and Finn are both 14. But don't worry; Marshall's not going to be able to wait…**

**Ok… I do NOT want to be hunted down by a person named Bigslayerguyman… Seriously, who would? And I'm bored to say the least so here is another lovely chapter for you Adventure Time lovers ^w^**

He dreamt of her. He hadn't had a real dream in a very long time; he had nightmares all the time though. He dreamt of the underworld, of his bad influence of a big sister when she used to torment him, of his mother and her evil ways. But never something good, never something as beautiful as the little girl that was safely tucked away in his arms.

He shifted slightly to peer down at Fiona who was fast asleep. She had her face buried in his chest and her little fingers were gripping to the soft flannel of his favorite shirt tightly. The corners of his mouth tilted up slightly as he brushed the tangles of gold hair from the girls tanned face.

It had occurred to him long ago that they were complete opposites, that being friends with her was a strange abnormality and loving her should be a crime. She's a creature of the light, always glowing; he's a creature of the night, hidden away in the shadows. He's been alive longer than the young girl could ever comprehend and the level of her innocence is something he could never hope to understand, he had lost his innocence long ago and practically forgot it had ever even been there inside of him.

Light and dark don't belong together do they? But without the other they wouldn't exist, right?

He sighed shaking the deep thoughts from his mind. He's never been a deep thinker; it just brings problems in his opinion. He liked to live in the moment and the moment he was in could only be better if fewer clothes were involved… And his ray of sunlight was a creature of night instead. Yes, that would be quite nice.

He wanted her more and more with each day, how was he going to wait two more years for her to mature? For her to be ready? For Cake to understand? Scratch that, Cake will never understand.

She's far too protective to ever understand.

He frowned at the thought of Cake coming home to find that he had turned Fiona into a vampire. She would surely have his head, vampire king or not.

He took a deep breath of her scent, that addictive smell that's like his own personal drug, but froze when he not only smelt the vanilla that forever radiated from the golden hair of the girl in his arms, the fresh scent of the rain that was falling softly, and the old musty air of the house but another scent, a fainter scent that seemed to be growing stronger.

He took a deep breath focusing in on that scent and not Fiona's. It wasn't just one scent, it was three. A dog, a human, and… Lord Marchromacorn maybe?

Marshall gently slid out of the bed putting a pillow in his place that Fiona quickly pulled close. The sight brought a grin to the vampires face. It was easy to mistake her for someone older when she was out battling monsters twice her height but right now, with her tucked under her covers breathing softly, it was obvious she was just a little girl.

There was a knock at the door tearing him from his thoughts. Fiona thankfully remained fast asleep. He shot down to the door, his feet never touching the ground.

When he got to the door he pulled it open, slightly angry because his time gazing at the girl was being used up. In the doorway stood the dog and the human boy that he had come the other night to pester him about Marceline and Bubblegum. He scowled.

Finn shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously as Jake coward behind him. "Hey man," he said to Marshall carefully. He didn't look too happy and Finn didn't want to be on his bad side. But they needed a place to stay and they weren't sure where Marceline and Bubblegum were so this was the first place they thought to go to.

"What do you want now?" Marshall growled. He had no patience for these annoying creatures.

"Listen, we didn't come here for trouble, we just need a place to sleep." Finn held up his hands taking a step back. He wasn't afraid of Marshall; he just didn't feel like fighting right now. He was worried about P.B., he was in a totally new environment, he wasn't sure what he was doing, and the last thing he needed was a pissed off vampire to deal with.

"It's not my house," Marshall snapped and began to close the door.

"Marshall?" A soft voice called. He looked over his shoulder to find Fiona standing down the hall, her blue eyes tired and glazed over. She had a blanket pulled around her shoulders tightly and her long blond hair fell down her back and in front of one of her big blue eyes.

Finn peered over the vampire's shoulders and stared at the beautiful girl before him. The girl, not because of her beauty, shocked him though, because she looked HUMAN.

"Just go back to bed Fi-Fi," Marshall ordered calmly. "I'll be back in a minute."

Fiona rubbed at her eyes. "Who's at the door?"

"Don't worry Fi-Fi," he said patiently. He had all the patience in the world for her and for her only. "Just go bed."

"Mmm…" she yawned then stumbled back the way she came.

Marshall turned back to Finn and scowled when he caught the boy peering over his shoulder. "Don't look at her." He growled.

Finn focused back on the scowling vampire. "Is she the one who owns this house?"

"Yes," Marshall snapped.

"Is she human?" Finn continued.

"That's irreverent, just get out of here." Marshall slammed the door shut and locked it up tightly before returning to the place he really wanted to be.


	12. Even The Strongest Walls Fall

**Eh… A slightly boring yet very important chapter. **

**Please review!**

"How… how did you get here? Where have you been? We though you were dead! Is Bonnie still alive? Oh, good gravy, IS she?" Gumball demanded franticly as he watched Marceline sip her tea.

They had gone to his lab and ordered the others to leave them alone for a while. Marceline was perched on the edge of his desk, a delicate porcelain teacup resting in her hands, and her feet propped on the large intricate chair belonging with the desk. Gumball stood before her, his usually perfect hair drooping in front of his eyes, his collar unbuttoned, and desperation in his eyes. Marceline simply smirked taking another sip of the overly sweet tea, her dark eyes never leaving the boy's flustered face.

"Well Gummy-Bear your sister takes after you, it's slightly disappointing to be honest, but, anyway, she was able to create a machine to take us back here. You see, we didn't DIE when we pressed that button; we were simply sent to a parallel world or something. And yes, that means Bubblegum is still alive. She should be around here somewhere but I'm not sure where." Marceline explained calmly.

"Oh good nuts…" Gumball breathed rubbing his forehead.

Marceline snorted. "Nuts…"

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Still as childish as ever I see…" He grumbled. "This is serious Marceline! How do you think your brother will react to this?"

"Well I would hope he'd be happy to see his big sis'." She replied frowning slightly.

Gumball sighed heavily. "Marshall isn't the person he used to be, he's full of hatred and is angry with the world. The only thing he seems to care about anymore is the title of King that he took when we thought you were dead and gone. I don't think he'll be pleased to see you at all."

Marceline said nothing finally shifting her gaze away from Gumball to the floor as she pulled her knees to her chest before carefully taking another sip of tea. "Oh…" She said softly.

Her brother had always been a softy. Those around him may have thought of him as a bad-boy but on the inside he was as fluffy as a marshmallow. She loved her baby brother but loved to torment him too. She wished that this had never happened with all of her being.

She wished that she had never messed with Gumball's little project that night so many years ago. It was the worst mistake she had made in all of her one thousand years of life. By far the worst.

She sniffled softly rubbing at her eyes to prevent any tears tempted to escape from doing so. She put up lots of walls, very strong walls, and she wasn't about to let one fall. Not in front of Gumball, not now.

Gumball frowned realizing he had upset her. That was the last thing he had wanted to do. He had expected another smart comment or a snicker, not this. He stepped over to the desk and pulled Marceline's head to his chest without a second thought. "I'm sorry Marceline." He murmured gently stroking her head.

Marceline's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden act. She stiffened under his touch quickly ripping away from his body's warmth. "Don't do that." She ordered slowly, her voice as sharp and dangerous as a knife. "Don't touch me." She was determined to keep those walls up; she was NOT going to be weak.

Gumball frowned. "I'll show you to your room…" He mumbled.

With Bubblegum~

Once she had reached the large blue doors of the kingdom she was shivering and tired. It had taken her longer than she had expected to reach the top of the mountain where the evil queen's lair is found. Bubblegum reached out a hesitant hand and gently wrapped her knuckles against the harsh cold of the door of ice. "I-Ice Queen?" She called nervously.

The door opened revealing Gunter. The tiny penguin narrowed his eyes at Bubblegum then squawked at her angrily.

Bubblegum frowned, unsure of what the small creature had said. "I'm sorry, I need to talk to the Ice Queen for a moment though if it's not too much trouble." Bubblegum said politely.

Gunter squawked again glaring at the human girl before turning and squawking at the depressed Ice Queen, well, Simone the ex-Ice Queen, who was sitting on her throne that now seemed a little too chilly watching a soap opera and eating chips. "Leave me alone Gunter!" She snapped. "Can't you see I'm comfort eating!" She waved her bag of chips in the air glaring at the little penguin.

Gunter narrowed his eyes then squawked something that meant about the same thing as "Get off your lazy butt, there's a HUMAN at your door!"

Now that got her attention. She sat up straighter looking at the door where Bubblegum stood waiting. She shifted from foot to foot and smiled nervously.

"Oh…" The Ice Queen purred. "How interesting… Come in!"

Bubblegum came in carefully, still torn on whether or not this was a good idea. "Hello Ice Queen, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Oh no, you do me a favor and I'll do you one, understand?" The Ice Queen snapped. "Go get me my crown… It's currently in the possession of… an enemy of mine…" A wicked smile spread over her face, her eyes sparkling dangerously.

With Finn and Jake~

"Dude, there it is!" Finn cried pointing down. The wind whipped past them as Lady plummeted to land outside the gates of the Candy Kingdom.

"Lets go!" Jake grew larger picking Finn up by the back of his shirt and depositing him on his back. He climbed over the wall surrounding the kingdom setting off all sorts of alarms.

"Oh crud cows!" Finn cried looking around as an army of little candy people swarmed them, poking at Jake's feet with sharp sticks.

"Where did they get those!" Jake whined hopping from foot to foot. (Inside joke… XD)

"We aren't here to hurt you!" Finn cried. "Ow!' He pulled away rubbing his head. "Stop throwing those!"

"Stop!" Marceline cried floating out of the castle. All of the little candy people shifted nervously, pulling away from the giant dog and human boy.

"Marcy! There you are!" Jake cried. "Listen, we have to find a place to stay, your bro wont let us in his house 'cuz he hates us."

Marceline frowned at this statement. It seemed Marshall had changed a lot since she last saw him. "Come on guys, you can stay here." She guided them back to the castle where a very confused looking Gumball was waiting.

"Marceline, who are they?" He asked glancing at the two. He didn't want to upset Marceline again though so he decided to tread as carefully as possible.

"This is Finn and Jake, they're from the other world." She explained motioning to the two boys. "Guys, this is P.B.'s older brother, Gumball."

"Cool!" Finn cried.

"Are-are you HUMAN?" Gumball asked puzzled.

"Yep!" Finn said proudly. "The only human in all of Ooo."

Gumball blinked scratching the back of his neck. He would have to call Fiona and tell her about this. He was slightly concerned that she had not showed up at the ball but some monster probably just distracted her again.

"Ok, come on in."


	13. The Meeting

**Ok! New chapter!**

**This is something many have been looking forward to… There will be more communication between all of these characters in the next chapter.**

**Btw TreeLimbs is my name for the male version of TreeTrunks. I don't know his real name… If you do I would love to know too!**

**And I figure since TreeTrunks has apples I might as well make TreeLimbs have cherries… I don't know… Random… Sigh… **

**ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

The young girl moaned softly, snuggling deeper into the nest of blankets and the fellow body residing there in an attempt to shield herself from the ray of sunlight just slipping through the window and falling right in her eyes. She heard a slight sizzle and the agitated growl of her vampire friend as he yanked the blankets over them to once again surround them in the welcoming arms of darkness.

She was pulled closer by the protective vampire and she didn't mind at all. She realized just how nice it felt to be this close to the vampire not long ago. The pink prince in her dreams had shifted into a king of darkness but the butterflies she thought would come with this were not there. She was completely comfortable with Marshall Lee even though she knew she liked him. She did not have to worry about learning something to impress him, she didn't even have to worry about saving him.

No, the vampire had saved HER on multiple occasions. That time they were fighting an evil wizard he successfully pulled her out of the way before she had been shot with a ray of sparkly magic, and he had helped her fight the Ice Queen so long ago it felt like years when it was really only a week or two.

She wasn't sure how he felt about her, she suspected she was more a little sister to him, someone fun to mess with, to hang out with, not a love interest. She was younger than him, a different species. She wasn't beautiful, she obviously couldn't catch a prince's eye so how would she catch a king's?

She yawned stretching out carefully to avoid waking her friend. He grumbled wrapping her arms around her stubbornly. She smiled, pleased by the contact, looking up at his face.

He was forever young but with him always smirking or laughing it was rare to see just how young he looked. His grey skin was perfectly smooth, as if it was brand new, not thousands of years old. His dark eyes were shut so his dark lashes were think and made him look even more unreal. His dark hair was messily scattered across his forehead and was tangled slightly.

Marshall is vain, Fiona knows that for sure, it's as obvious as the fact that he isn't human. Fiona knew that as soon as he awoke he would brush out his hair and changed into a fresh shirt that wasn't wrinkled from sleep. It seemed he didn't mind his pants being wrinkled though.

Fiona reached up hesitantly to brush some of the tangled raven black hair from his eyes. Marshall moaned softly, snuggling closer to the warm little body by his side. Fiona blushed softly as she carefully leaned up to brush her lips against his own. She pulled back quickly though, blushing brighter than one of Treelimb's ripe cherries.

She would have NEVER done such a thing if the king was awake or if Cake was home. If Cake found out about her new feelings for Marshall… That surely wouldn't turn out good.

Fiona gently pulled Marshall's arms from her waist and slipped out of the bed. She tiptoed over to the widow and closed the curtains better so Marshall wouldn't be harmed further.

With that she skipped down the stairs grinning and blushing from her first 'kiss'. Not many can say they've kissed a vampire king now can they?

She spun about giggling like the little girl she is. "Fiona?" BMO blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! BMO! Hey man!" She smiled, feeling as if she was floating on air.

"Hello Fiona," BMO smiled. He wasn't sure why his friend was happy but he was just glad she was.

The phone rang and Fiona smiled skipping over to it. "Helllooo?" She giggled.

"Hello Fiona." Replied a very agitated Prince Gumball. The last night hadn't been exactly… pleasant…

"Hey G.P.!" She sang.

"Uh, Fiona, I really need you and Marshall Lee to come to the castle." He murmured uncomfortably.

Fiona frowned. You see, she had no clue that a very demanding female vampire was glaring at Gumball, waiting impatiently for the arrival of her brother.

"Ok Gumball, is there something wrong?" Fiona asked concerned. "Is it the Ice Queen again?"

"Oh, uh, well I just need you two to come." He said nervously.

"Sure, we'll be there in a second."

"Thank you," he said quickly and the line went dead.

Fiona slowly put the phone back down, puzzled by Gumball's nervous tone. "Marshall!" She called, turning to run back up the stairs.

The lump in the bed moaned, shifting slightly. Marshall had no intentions of getting up. His sleep had been interrupted last night and he wanted to make up for lost time.

"Marshall…" Fiona sighed going over to pull the covers back.

"Whut?" He moaned, rubbing his eyes. Fiona had shifted his sleeping patterns. He doesn't really need to sleep, it's more of a habbit, and he usually doesn't, especially not at night. But for Fiona, he would manage.

"We have to go somewhere." She said quickly.

"Fionaaa…" He groaned.

"Please?" She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and making her big blue eyes look extra sad. He didn't stand a chance.

"Fine…" He groaned climbing from the bed. "Just let me get dressed…"

"Thanks Marshall!" She cried and scrambled from the room.

~AT THE CANDY KINGDOM~

Marshall floated down to the colorful sidewalk and gently sat Fiona down on it. She had been extra hyper all day and he was sure it was because they would be meeting Gum-For-Brains making him extra grumpy.

"Come on!" The tiny blond latched onto his arm and dragged him into the main room of the castle where not only was Gumball waiting but a certain female vampire, a very nervous dog, and a puzzled human boy were with him.

Marshall froze as his dark eyes met the identical one's of his sister. "MARSHALL!" Marceline threw herself at the stunned vampire. She tackled him, ripping his arm from Fiona's clutches.

Fiona watched, shocked and more than a little jealous as the beautiful female vampire squeezed Marshall half to 'death' successfully snapping him from his state of shock. "MARCY!" He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her with equal force. "Oh my god Marceline…" He pressed his face into his long-lost-sister's thick black hair.

"I missed you SO much!" Marceline cried.

Fiona felt like puking.

"Um… Fiona?" She spun around to see Gumball watching her with concern in his eyes. "This is Finn," he motioned to the boy. "He's a human…"

Fiona's blue eyes widened as she took in the boy standing before her. He was slightly tanned and had blue eyes almost exactly like her own. She could only stare in wonder.

Finn took in the girl like a glass of water. She was beautiful, maybe not as pretty as Princess Bubblegum but pretty none the less. "Uh… Hey…" He said carefully.

"H-hi…" She said shakily. "Um… I'm Fiona." She thrust a hand out in his direction and he quickly took it.

"I'm Finn." He shook her hand carefully. "It… It's cool to finally meet another human…"

"Yep…"

"Fi-Fi!" Marshall called making her turn slowly. She wasn't looking forward to this introduction. "This is Marceline," he pointed to the smirking vampire now floating by his side. "She's my sis."

Fiona's smile nearly melted him. He had never seen her smile so big. "Hey!" She said cheerfully.

"Ooh… Marchall Lee you didn't tell me you have a girly-friend!" Marceline purred.

Marchall's cheeks turned a dark purple and Fiona's turned a firey red. "She's not my girlfriend!" He yelped making Marceline laugh.


	14. The Crown

**We are nearing the end of the story… I think there will be a few more chapters before the end. I know where this will be going…**

**MWA HA HA!**

**Anyway… there will be some serious drama in the next few chapters, this ones a little slow in my opinion. **

**I'm already planning a sequel… Has anyone else ever wondered what Jake and Lady's kid would look like? O.o**

**Chapter 14 The Crown**

"So you were sent to a parallel world?" Marshall asked skeptically.

"Mathmatical!" Fiona sang cheerfully although she wasn't a hundred percent sure what that meant. Finn grinned at her feeling something funny in his stomach, it made him feel all warm and fluffy, like whenever he was around Princess Bubblegum. Maybe it was that bright smile of hers, or those big blue eyes you could just get lost in…

"Ow!" He yelped turning to see who had punched him. He wasn't pleased, or surprised for that matter, to find a very grumpy looking vampire king.

Gumball sighed, sometimes his human friend could be a bit much. "This is very serious Fiona…" He said running a hair through his sticky hair.

"Oh shove it Gummy-Bear." Marceline snapped shamelessly. "It was totally mathematical. Except we didn't have our mathematical men there with us." She winked at Gumball who blushed, taken back by her brazen acts.

"Ok, stop saying mathematical." Marshall huffed crossing his arms. "It's annoying."

Marceline grinned showing off her perfect white fangs. "Kay, but check this out!" She plucked the small golden tiara from her head and tossed it to Marshall who caught it with little trouble.

"Huh? Isn't this the Ice Queen's?" He studied the delicate object in his hands frowning deeply. As soon as that Ice Queen comes up there always seems to be trouble. Always.

"Why yes, yes it is. Why do you think I, the Ice Queen, is in possession of it?" Marceline asked proudly, fluttering her thick eyelashes at him.

"Wait, what?" Marshall asked alarmed. Fiona gazed up at Marceline warily, her hand twitching, ready to snatch her worn sword from her backpack at any sign of something wrong. She already wasn't sure about that girl… And this wouldn't be the first time the Ice Queen had pretended to be someone else…

"I. Am. The. Ice. Queen." Marceline said slowly. "Seriously."

"Marcy, this thing will turn you all crazy and junk." Marshall informed her shaking the delicate crown, a concerned look on his face.

"I plan on destroying it soon." Gumball interjected making Marceline frown. "Do not worry."

"So you guys have an Ice Queen?" Finn asked pulling at his hat awkwardly and trying not to look at Fiona. "We have an Ice KING."

"Is he evil?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Totally! He's all psycho and junk!" Jake cried wiggling his arms.

"He's always kidnapping princes." Finn added, happy to have an excuse to talk to the girl. "And we always stop him!" He added proudly.

"He sounds almost exactly like the Ice Queen…" Gumball mumbled frowning.

"There are some creepy similarities between Ooo and Aaa." Marceline informed him crossing her arms over her stomach and leaning back as if she were in a lazy boy chair. "I'm sure Bonniebelle would love to tell you about it if only we knew where she was…"

Finn frowned. That's right. P.B.'s missing, he shouldn't be getting distracted by some girl… But… She's HUMAN. The one thing he's wanted to see his whole life… Another human… and a GIRL no less!

"Oh! Cake will be home by tomorrow!" Fiona said suddenly, making Marshall frown.

He didn't want that stupid cat coming home to ruin his time with HIS girl! He wanted her all to himself! He wasn't going to let anyone get between them! But the excitement in Fiona's eyes kept him from continuing his grumpy thoughts, she was happy, that's all that matters.

"Cake?" Marcy raised a slender eyebrow, gazing down at the little girl. She wasn't sure why her brother seemed to like her so much, she was too sunny and hyper for her tastes.

"My sister! Well, not my blood sister. She's a cat." Fiona explained happily.

Marceline glanced at Marshall and smirked. "What's wrong Marshy? Does the sister not approve of you?"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "The stupid cat hates my guts… thinks I'm gonna' hurt Fiona or something."

Marceline chuckled. "I see…"

Fiona sighed realizing that this meant she probably wasn't going to be able to hang out with Marshall as much. She loves Cake but she just wished she would get used to Marshall. He's not really a jerk he just likes to act like one every once and a while.

"Fiona my darling human," Marceline purred floating down to her. "I believe we need to talk."

Fiona blinked. "Yeah, sure Marceline." She wasn't sure what Marceline could want to talk to her about but she was determined to befriend her.

"Woah, wait a minute…" Marshall cut in. "Fi-Fi I-"

"Shut it Marshy," she snapped gathering Fiona onto her back piggy-back style. "We will be departing, you know, girls' night out type of thing."

Fiona wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck loosely. "Don't worry Marshall." She flashed him one of her breath-taking smiles.

How could he say no to a smile like that?

He sighed. "Fine… just get her home before midnight…"

"No promises!" Marceline cried over her shoulder as she zoomed to the door making Fiona giggle and wrap her arms around Marceline's neck a little tighter. "Just don't kill each other while we're gone!"

"No promises!" Marshall shouted back rolling his eyes.

Marceline laughed snatching an umbrella from beside the door. Then they were off.

"So, Fiona…" Marceline sighed depositing her on the roof of the palace. "Are you and my brother going out?"

Fiona's cheeks burned a bright red. "N-no! Of course not! We're just friends!"

Marceline had suspected this. It was obvious that her brother had a thing for the girl but she didn't think she would feel the same. She was just a little girl. Seriously.

"Oh really?" Marceline said twirling her umbrella above her head. "Oh well then… So, how long have you known Marshall?"

"Oh, uh, a few weeks is all." Fiona replied hesitantly.

"Oh… a few weeks you say…" Marceline stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Wanna go run with some wolves?"

~Back With The Boys~

"So… uh…" Finn shifted from foot to foot uneasily while poor Jake hid behind him. Marshall just continued glaring at him while Gumball rolled his eyes.

"I want you to stay away from Fiona." Marshall growled crossing his arms. "Far away."

"She's not your property Marshall Lee." Gumball huffed. "It would be good for her to be around another human being, especially one her age."

Marshall glared daggers at the pink boy. He wanted to kill him. Right now.

"Come on boys," Peppermint Maid sighed heavily carrying in a tray of drinks for the boys. "There's no point in fighting over Fiona, you have to let her choose."

"And she'll choose ME." Marshall said firmly. He sounded sure but on the inside he knew it was a lie.

Fiona had a thing for Gum-For-Brains. Even Finn had a better chance than him. How could he top someone of her own species?

"Come on…" Peppermint maid guided the boys into a small living room so they could sit and eat. Marshall sat down with a sigh and placed the Ice Queen, or, Marceline's crown on the table. But it wasn't going to stay there.


	15. Like Vanilla

**To make up for not posting sooner I have another lovely chapter filled with plenty of awkward moments for the boys. The next chapter is full of love… So if you want me to post it…. REVIEW!**

**BTW Some things referred to are from previous chapters, so I suggest reading from the beginning. Just so ya' know…**

**Chapter 15: Like Vanilla**

"Dudes!" Jake cried trying to pry Finn from Marshall unsuccessfully while Peppermint Maid attempted to get the gum off of Marshall and back on Gumball's head where it belonged. "See? This is why you all shouldn't fight! I'm sure Fiona can choose the right guy by herself!"

"Which means me," Marshall added quickly.

Finn just glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Yeah, fighting wasn't a good idea. But Marshall started it! So they shouldn't blame him…

"You both are the most barbaric-"

"Oh shut up Gum-Brains!" Marshall snapped rolling his eyes.

The boys had been waiting for Marceline and Fiona's return impatiently for at least four hours. And they had been a very tense four hours.

~Flash Back~

"I'm human, she's human, and together we could keep the human race going!" Finn cried, his face was red from a previous, very inappropriate, comment made by Marshall Lee, of course. "We're the same age, we both are adventurers!"

"Would you two please stop bickering like children fighting over a toy?" Gumball sighed looking up from his book. He was growing tired of being the only 'adult'.

"Yeah guys, we're all friends here." Jake added quickly.

Marshall snorted in response but didn't respond in any other way. "Blondie, Fi-Fi is _mine_." He said slowly as if it would help Finn understand. It didn't.

Finn narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists but wasn't sure how to respond.

"Since when has she been 'yours'?" Gumball cut in sitting up a little straighter. He picked up his cup of tea and watched Marshall patiently.

"Dude, I've been living with her for the past two weeks, she KISSED me the other morning! _Kissed me_!" Marshall cried.

Gumball coughed up his tea. This surprised him, Fiona was innocent, and Cake had made sure that she would stay that way. She was just a child in his mind, but Marshall does act like a child most of the time... Why didn't she tell Gumball Marshall was staying with her? Does she really have feelings for him like… that? "She kissed YOU?" Gumball asked just to clarify.

"Nuh-uh!" Finn yelped frowning.

"Yep," Marshall said proudly, a smirk firmly placed on his face. He was going to draw this out as much as possible. "She totally did…" He said leaning back on the couch propping his feet up on the table and crossing his arms behind his head.

"You're lying!" Finn cried pointing an angry finger at him.

"I can see her giving you a peck on the cheek…" Gumball replied keeping calm on the outside. Fiona was like a little sister to him, like Bonniebelle…

"Nope," Marshall sighed. "It was not on the cheek…"

Gumball raised a single pink eyebrow. "So she kissed you on the lips?"

"Oh yeah…" Marshall's smirk turned into the grin.

"And you had no doing in it? She did it herself, you didn't dare her or anything weird?" Gumball continued.

"Nope, as a matter a fact, she thought I was asleep…" Marshall sighed. In truth he was far from asleep, he just didn't want to get up. "You know… she tastes like vanilla…" He added earning a strangled cry from Finn. He made it sound much different from what really happened. She had left a hint of vanilla on his lips; if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have caught it. But he did, and he treasured it.

"Well I'm gonna' get a kiss from her too! Or, no, I'll get one from Bubblegum!" Finn declared.

Cue Gumball choking on his tea.

"Oh, not you dude, your sister." Finn said quickly. "You know, Princess Bubblegum…?"

"Oh…" Gumball sighed. "Wait, WHAT!"

Marshall threw his head back and laughed. This was going to be interesting… "Gumball really must have a thing for-"

"Shut up Marshall!"

~End Of Flashback~

And that's how they got here, stuck together by bubblegum. And angrier than ever.

"I'll go get some peanut butter…" Peppermint Maid sighed and walked away quickly.

~With The Ladies~

"That was awesome!" Fiona sang popping a grey strawberry in her mouth. Marceline was just as cool as Marshall in her opinion. They had run with the wolves, strangled pixies, and then headed to they patch of strawberries where Marceline would drink the red from a strawberry then hand it to Fiona who would actually eat it.

"Totally!" Marceline replied. "But I've got more questions for ya'." She informed the younger girl who nodded quickly in response.

The sun had gone down and the moon was now high above their heads casting a soft white glow across the patch of strawberries. It hadn't been night for long though.

"So… you got a cat right?" Marceline began.

"She's my sister, Cake." Fiona informed her. "She doesn't really like Marshall but he did try to steal our house."

Marceline just chuckled. "Ok, so you and Marshall hang out a lot?"

"He likes to crash at my house," Fiona shrugged not thinking much of it.

"Okaaay…" Marceline said slowly before sinking her fangs into another strawberry. "I'm just curious, is he a good kisser?"

"W-what?" Fiona yelped. "I don't know! I've never kissed him!" That was a lie, but it's not like he kissed back…

"So you and Marshall are just friends?" Marceline asked frowning. "You don't have any special feelings for him?"

"Uh, special feelings?" Fiona squeaked.

"Yeah, you know… Do you like him? Like, as more than just a friend?" Marceline gazed at the girl expecting her to say no.

"I… promise you wont tell him?" Fiona asked blushing.

Marceline was pleasantly surprised. She didn't think the girl had any feelings for Marshall. She thought it was obvious that Marshall had feelings for her, more than obvious, but she didn't seem to realize. She didn't seem to realize Finn liked her either. Marceline figured she was just dense.

"Promise," Marceline said quickly.

"I…" Fiona shifted nervously, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "I really like Marshall… Like like…"

"YES!" Marceline cried. "You two should go out! He totally likes you!"

Fiona's face was even redder than the strawberries. "B-but he doesn't like me like-"

"Oh yes he does," Marceline said firmly. "It's totally obvious, the way he looks at you, the way he's been hanging out with you, everything."

"I…" Fiona paused to think about how he would always sleep in the same bed as her and was constantly wanting to spend time with her. She thought it was just because he was perverted, which he is, and because they were friends. Nothing more. "You really think he likes me?" She asked hopefully.

"Duh!" Marceline cried. "He practically drools over you!"

Fiona blushed. "Oh… so… what should I do?"

"We're gonna go back to the palace and you're gonna ask him out!" Marceline declared.

"I'm not sure Marceline…"

"Let me tell you something…" Marceline's dark eyes flashed and a wicked grin spread across her face.

~With Bubblegum~

Bubblegum hurried towards the tall palace, her shoes clicking on the roads of peanut brittle. She had snuck out of the Ice Kingdom. Maybe she could get Gumball to change her back then everything would be ok… She had decided that she had overreacted. She just needed to get back to normal then everything would be ok.

She could go talk to Marshall and explain everything… That would be good.


	16. Kisses

**Chapter 16: Kisses**

**Oh yes, romance, lots of romance… Fiolee in this chappie, Gumceline in the next…**

**I'd like to point something out.**

**10,172 Hits**

**45 Favs**

**43 Alerts**

…**I'm in heaven…**

**I really **_**love **_**getting feedback so pleeeaaaase **_review._

The** more reviews the faster I'll update!**

"I'm not sure about this…" Fiona said nervously as Marceline drifted down to set her in front of the door to the palace.

"Come on!" Marceline chided playfully. "I know what I'm talking about here!"

"O-ok…" Fiona sighed. They both were unaware of the girl watching them.

"Lets go," Marceline grabbed her hand and dragged her into the palace. "Oh boys!" She sang. "We're home!"

Finn scrambled out of the room to the main hall. "Get back here!" Marshall hissed. "I already told you she's not yours!"

"Hey Marcy!" Finn cried ignoring Marshall. He still had a piece of gum stuck to the ear of his hat and his face was red from yet another of Marshall's perverse remarks...

~Flashback~

"Oh yeah? You still don't believe me?" Marshall hissed glaring at Finn who was still stuck to his side, the last place the poor human wanted to be mind you. "Lemme' tell ya' somethin'…"

"Oh god…" Gumball groaned rubbing his forehead. "Can this wait till-"

"Shut up Gum-Brains!" Marshall snapped. "You'll wanna' hear this too…" A wicked grin spread across his face. "Fiona and me, for the past two weeks, have been _sleeping_ together…"

"WHAT!" Gumball and Finn cried in sync gawking at Marshall. Both now had bright red faces and some disturbing thoughts.

"Oh my…" Peppermint Maid gasped.

"Yep…" Marshall said smugly.

"Marshall Lee, you didn't actually take her innocence did you?" Gumball demanded shocked. He knew Marshall was wild and didn't care what others thought of him but he never expected something like this.

Marshall laughed. "Nah, I wouldn't do that, I mean we slept in the same bed. You know, cuddles, hugs… _kisses_…" He smirked looking at red-faced Finn out of the corner of his eyes.

~End Flashback~

"Uh, hey Finn…" Marceline said uncertainly. "You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Uh, Fiona, can we talk for a second?" Finn asked quickly.

"Oh, don't even try it." Marshall growled floating into the room scowling. He still had peanut butter in his hair.

"Uh, Marshall?" Marceline raised an eyebrow while Fiona covered her mouth to smother her giggles. "Why do you have peanut butter in your hair? Did we miss something important?"

"Gum-Brains got mad because this idiot said he was gonna kiss his sister." Marshall said motioning to Finn who blushed a bright red.

"Shut up! At least I wasn't talking about 'sleeping' with people!" Finn cried. "That's just sick!"

"Do you still not believe me?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow. "Hey, Fiona, don't we sleep _together every_ night?"

Fiona blushed even brighter than Finn trying to ignore the entertained look on Marceline's face. "Marshall! Don't tell them that!"

Marshall just laughed at the little girl. "Too late Fi-Fi, they already know!"

"I think your forgetting something Fiona…" Marceline cut in, grinning widely.

"Wha- oh!" Her blush darkened. "Uh, r-right… uh, M-Marshall?"

Marshall gazed at her curiously. He had been expecting a lot more than that, he thought she would come at him with her sword or something. So what ever Marceline had reminded her of had to be important. "Yeah Fi-Fi?"

"We uh…" She clasped her hands behind her back and looked down. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure Fi-Fi," he said slightly concerned by her strange behavior.

"Good!" She turned and dashed to the door. "Come on Marshall!"

"Ok, ok!" He said hurrying to follow.

Marceline smiled. Gumball had been wrong. Marshall was happy to see her, and for that she was grateful. And even better, he had someone he loved. That's good.

"I'm gonna go bug Gummy-Bear," she informed a sulking Finn before floating off.

Marshall landed beside Fiona puzzled by how she kept fidgeting. "Ok, what is it?" He sighed.

"Marshallleewillyougooutwithme…" She said to soft and fast for him to understand.

"What?" He asked confused.

"W-will… you go… out…" She blushed furiously looking down at their feet. "Will you go out with me?"

He blinked surprised. Could this really be happening? Was innocent little Fiona really asking him 'out'?

He gazed down at her for a moment. She was hanging her head so he couldn't see her face and she was fidgeting, kicking her feet and twisting her hands.

"Fi-Fi, is Marceline making you do this?" He wanted to say yes, to take her into his arms, to kiss her, to show her just how special she really is. But he needed to be sure first. She shook her head furiously afraid she wouldn't be able to actually speak. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" He continued, dark eyes flashing. She nodded her head quickly. "Well then… it looks like I have myself a queen."

She looked up confused. "Wha-" She was quickly cut off by Marshall's icy lips meeting her own.

Her blue eyes widened as his black ones slid shut. A little squeak of surprise somehow escaped her throat as a growl of desire escaped his own. Her arms tentatively wound around his neck while his claimed her waist possessively. She had to stand on her tip-toes while he had to lean over her. But they were both more than happy, they were in heaven.

Fiona had never been kissed and hadn't expected it to feel so nice. It made her feel nice and warm and fluttery inside. Not to mention safe. With his strong arms locked around her she had to feel safe, even when he started to drift upwards with her.

Marshall had been kissed before of course, but a kiss had never felt so nice. No girl had ever tasted like this, vanilla and life, to him it was like sunshine, the thing he missed so dearly, a girl's lips had never fit with his own so perfectly.

Only when they had to pull away because Fiona was out of breath did he realize he had started to float. But that hardly mattered to him. He was focused on Fiona.

Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were open slightly as she panted. She ducked her head down to rest it on Marshall's chest. She didn't know what else to do. "So… is that a yes?" She panted.

He chuckled changing his position so he could set her in his lap. "Yes, it is."

"C-cool…" Fiona stuttered blushing. She had never imagined this happening, oh no, not in her wildest dreams.

He only chuckled reaching up to pull her hat from her head. He was more than pleased that his little ray of sunshine was now, officially, _his_. That little human boy wouldn't be getting anywhere near her now.

"H-hey!" She squeaked trying to snatch her hat back but he only smirked putting it on his own head. "What's the point of that?" She demanded pouting.

"This," he leaned in again to steal another kiss, to her delight. But this time his hands were free to tangle themselves in her hair.

Both were unaware of the person watching.

Silent tears trailed down Bubblegum's cheeks as she watched them continue to kiss. She had been wrong. She couldn't get him. Not now.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Strawberry Bubblegum

**Ah the romance… I really like this chapter! Heh, yeah… Bubblegum wont o.O**

**Anyway…**

**moshi182,**

**Lol, sorry, I don't mean to be pushy… too pushy… And yes my nerdy mind is full of sequel-y ideas. I'm thinking maybe a year later, two years later, eh, I'm not sure yet. But yes, I kinda want to see what ALL of their kids would look like… But in my ideas there will be plenty of romance and a chubby little dogicorn creature running about… or, flying?**

**Thank you all for reviewing… **

**Chapter 17: Strawberry Bubblegum**

Marceline drifted lazily into the other room to find Gumball trying to fix his messy hair, or gum, while Jake sat eating a cookie. "Hey Marcy!" Jake said cheerfully.

"Hey dude," she replied drifting over to sit beside Gumball on the couch. "Hey Gummy-Bear." She said smirking at him.

He glanced at the smirking vampire out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't sure what to think of all these nicknames, he knew why Marshall felt the need to call him "Gum-Brains" but he wasn't sure about this "Gummy-Bear" thing. He had forgotten how it had become his nickname all those years ago. From what he remembered Marceline had always been even more sneaky and mischievous than Marshall, and that's saying a lot, so he wasn't sure what to say.

"Hello _Marcy_," he replied and went back to fixing his hair.

He didn't see the grin that spread across Marceline's face. She was pleased she was finally getting stiff old Gumball to loosen up.

"I'm gonna' go check on Finn," Jake declared sensing that he should leave for a while. "I'll just take a few of these…" He said gathering an armful of cookies from the bowl on the table then leaving.

"So…" Marceline leaned over so she was in Gumball's face. It created the desired effect, those pink cheeks of his turned a bright red, the smell of his blood became stronger, and his heart started beating faster. "Gummy-Bear, you gotta' girl friend?"

Gumball pulled back blushing furiously. "N-no, but that is hardly any of your-"

"But _Gummy-Bear_…" She whined giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "What if I wanted it to be my business? Huh?"

Gumball leaned away even further trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "Marceline, that is hardly apr-"

She rolled her eyes pushing him down with her inhuman strength. "Come on Gummy-Bear," she huffed leaning over him. "Are you really that dense?"

"Wh-what?" He yelped.

She lowered herself onto him and crossed her arms over his chest to rest her chin on. He blushed even darker. "Do you have a girl friend?"

"N-no!" He yelped. "Marceline, you should not-"

"Marcy, call me Marcy." She ordered reaching up to run a clawed thumb across his cheek. He shivered in response, taking a shaky breath. She smiled raising herself up once more so her face was hovering over his own. "Have you ever even had a girl friend Gummy-Bear?" She asked, her tone amused and curious.

He blushed even darker. "That is none of your business Marceline-"

"Marcy."

"_Marcy_, I think you should get off of me now!" He huffed, embarrassed and confused.

"Nope," she replied.

"Marceli- _Marcy_…" He sighed. "Please move away."

"Nope."

Gumball rolled his eyes. This was a game, to Marceline at least, and he realized it. So he would just have to play along, right? "Fine, stay there." Gumball said calmly.

Marceline raised one of her slender brows surprised. "Oh? You don't mind?" She purred, her dark eyes flashing in the light of the lamp. "Then… what if I got a little closer…"

He gulped staring up at the soft blue ceiling above. "I don't care." He lied stiffly and she slowly lowered her face even farther. Now their noses were barely an inch apart.

It was like their first meeting all over again. Gumball was trapped and Marceline was playing with him. He wanted to tell her he was not her toy but that would only make it worse. Her cool breath fanning across his face made him take another shaky breath. She smelt so nice…

"So this is ok…?" She murmured reaching up to cup his face in her hands, she could float so she hardly needed them to support her.

The innocent way she looked at him filled him with the urge to flip their positions, for him to be the one leaning over her, then he would press his lips to- no! No, no, no!

"Y-yes…" He breathed.

"What about…" She leaned in closer, her eyes slipping shut. "…this…?" She gently pressed her lips to his own and he shuddered in response.

He didn't think. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame into him further. She tasted of strawberries, she was cold and tasted perfectly of strawberries. He tangled one hand in her thick black hair and slid the other up the back of her tight tank-top to run over her unnaturally cold skin.

Marceline was shocked, completely stunned, by his sudden actions and started to pull away. Ashe had hurt her and she hadn't gotten over it yet, he had hurt her bad and she was afraid of letting it happen again. Sure she had been the one to start this but she had expected Gumball to freak out and push her away… not to… not _this_.

"Don't…" Gumball breathed against her lips. "Don't stop…" He had never felt like this. He had never had a girlfriend let alone had any physical contact like this with anyone.

Marceline hesitated. Gumball was far from being a good kisser. But he was cute, she liked him, he tasted like bubblegum, and his hands felt nice against her skin. They were warm. She missed feeling warm. "Well… just a little…" She murmured kissing him gently.

"Mmm…" He pressed his lips to hers a bit more forcefully.

"But you're a horrible kisser," she laughed pulling away. His cheeks flushed in response.

~With Bubblegum~

P.B. got into the castle with ease. Marshall and Fiona were locked in yet another kiss, Finn and Jake were no where in sight, but then…

"But you're a horrible kisser." Someone laughed from a nearby room.

"Sh-shut up!" She heard someone snap back.

"Like this Gummy-Bear," the female, Marceline, replied calmly.

Bubblegum crept over to the door and peeked inside. Her eyes widened when she found Marceline kissing a boy, a pink boy, a pink prince, _her_ brother… She clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in shock.

_What has the world come to?_


	18. Fury

**Short chapter but lots of important things happen. The fluff shall go on! Later, there's a little in this one but not a lot.**

**Chapter 18: Fury**

Bubblegum was shocked.

The boy she loved had fallen for a human.

Her brother had fallen for her ex-best friend.

Why was she here again? Was it to get away from the Ice Queen or to help her? Maybe helping her would be the best idea…

Bubblegum put a hand over her heart. It hurt so bad. It was full of confusion, jealousy, anger… it was too much for it to hold. She had to get to Queen Techia, she was the only one capable of fixing her mistakes. She always had been in a way…

"Come on Gummy-Bear, I think we've had enough fun for one day…" Marceline purred from the other room making Bubblegum blush and creep away from the door.

"M-Marceline!" Gumball yelped.

"Ha! You gotta catch me Gummy-Bear!" Marceline sang drifting from the room with Gumball's crown perched on her head.

"Marceline!" Gumball whined running after her. His collar unbuttoned and hair still lumpy. "Give it back!"

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin pretending to think. "Let me think about that… oh, I know! NO!"

"W-why!" He cried.

"First you have to ask me 'The Question'." She informed him crossing her arms.

Bubblegum took the chance to slip into the small sitting room they had been in and sure enough, there it was. There was the crown.

"Marceline, will you please give me my crown back?" Gumball huffed.

"Oh, not THAT question!" Marceline replied smirking. "The other one, oh, and you better get down on one knee when ya' do it!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh, come on!" She rolled her eyes drifting to the floor. "Do I have to do everything myself? Well, if Fiona can do it, I sure can." She said firmly getting down on one knee and taking Gumball's hand.

"Marceline, what ARE you-"

"Shut up!" She snapped yanking his arm.

"Hey!" He cried fighting to stay balanced.

"Bubba, will you be my boyfriend?" Marceline smirked batting her eyelashes.

Gumball's cheeks were even brighter than before. "M-Marceline, w-"

"I'll take that as a yes!" She sang throwing herself at him.

Gumball yelped as they fell to the floor. "M-M-Marceline!"

She grinned so he could see her shining fangs. "Relax Gummy-Bear!" She laughed snaking her arms around his neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!"

Marceline calmly glanced over her shoulder to find Marshall and Fiona both gawking at them. She was still perched in his lap clinging to his flannel shirt so she wouldn't fall but peering over her shoulder with wide, curious, blue eyes.

She was puzzled to find Marceline practically laying on top of Gumball but she should have expected such…

**~Flashback!~ (From chappie 15)**

_"We're gonna go back to the palace and you're gonna ask him out!" Marceline declared._

_"I'm not sure Marceline…"_

_"Let me tell you something…" Marceline's dark eyes flashed and a wicked grin spread across her face. _

"Uh, ok?" Fiona said hesitantly.

"I," Marceline announced regally. "Am going to make Prince Bubba Gumball _my_ man."

Fiona blinked surprised. "Oh, ok then."

Marceline laughed. "We're both gonna be happy ladies tonight…"

**~End Flashback~**

Fiona smiled knowingly but Marshall was fuming.

He was not about to sit around while his sister was _on top of Gum for Brains_. That annoying pain named Gumball that ruined his life all those years ago.

"Marshy, mind your own business." Marceline snapped. "I'm having fun with my _boyfriend_ right now so go play with your girlfriend."

Marshall's eyes were blazing with an unnatural fire. "Come on Marshall, Marcy deserves to be happy too…" Fiona murmured wrapping her arms around his neck.

His mind flew from Marceline and her new 'boyfriend' to the delicate creature holding onto him. She was so… perfect… Gumball's lucky this time.

"Come on Fi-Fi, lets go to bed…" Marshall sighed pulling her closer and floating upstairs to an empty room.

"Are you sure Gumball will be ok with this?" Fiona murmured as Marshall placed her gently on the edge of the king sized bed.

"He better be…" Marshall growled under his breath.

"Marshall!" She huffed hitting his arm gently. "Don't be mean, come on…" She pulled him onto the bed before kicking off her shoes and snuggling under the covers. "Oh, wait, what about Cake…" She started to sit up but Marshall gently laid her back down.

"I'll call her, ok?" He replied calmly. He pulled a little black octopus from his pocket, crushed it, and it turned into a phone. He typed in the cat's number then slipped out of the room.

"Heelllooo?" Cake purred. She was currently riding on Lord's back in the direction of the tree house.

"Hey Cake," Marshall replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Marshall Lee, is that you?"

"Yes Cake…" He sighed rolling is eyes. "Listen, I just called to say Fi-Fi and me will be spending the night at the Candy Kingdom with Gum-For-Brains, kay?"

"Gumball's with you?" She said after a moment.

"Well, he was until he decided to go lock lips with my sister…" Marshall growled clenching his fists.

"What did you just say?" Cake demanded. "Something about you havin' a sister and her lockin' lips with Gumball?"

"Yes Cake, my sister and Gumball seem to have some sort of 'thing'." Marshall growled. "It's totally disgusting…"

"Oh! Poor Fi-Fi!" Cake cried still thinking Fiona is head over heels in love with Gumball. "She must be heartbroken!"

"Uh… no…" Marshall said slowly.

"Hmph, a teenage girl's heart is a delicate thing thank you very much!" Cake snapped. "Put her on the line!"

Marshall laughed nervously. "Well… you see, she's-"

"You know what, I'll be there in ten minutes anyway!" She cried snapping the phone shut. "HOLD ON BABY GIRL!"

Marshall blinked. "Well crap…"

~**With the very disturbed Bubblegum~**

FINALLY Gumball and Marceline left allowing Bubblegum to slip from the castle, crown in hand. She would be actual bubblegum again soon…


	19. A Little Bite

**Chapter 19:**

**Ok, I've decided what the sequel to this will be like. XD Excitement! Anyways… Here's the next chappie!**

**A little fluffy a little dramatic… More drama in the next few chapters… Something we've all been waiting for will happen… tee hee! **

Marshall sighed slipping back into the dark room where Fiona was already fast asleep. She looked like a little cat to him, curled in a ball making that cute little snoring noise that was more like a purr. She probably got her sleeping habits from a certain cat that he would be facing not long from now. He chuckled, ignoring the confrontation that was soon to come, gliding over to the bed and slipping in beside her.

She was so WARM. He loved it, but, if she was cold, like him, then he would love her just the same. He would be able to cherish her longer… so much longer… and all it takes is a little bite… But he couldn't do that to her.

He couldn't take that life away from her, it was so precious…

He gently pulled the small girl closer trying hard not to wake her. She just moaned softly snuggling into his side and curling her fingers around the edge of his shirt bringing a small smile to his face. He lay there in heaven for what felt like a long time but not long enough. It would never be long enough.

He found his mind wandering to the future… How would he survive without her? One hundred years from now when she had past on and was resting in the earth how would he go on? How could he stand watching her grow old?

He took a shaky breath trying to rid himself of the unnerving thoughts. Instead he focused on her scent, all that vanilla that was surrounding him.

Before he knew it the door was flung open by a cat with a wild look in her eyes. Cake blinked, confused by the sight before her.

Fiona was snuggled up to the Vampire King who was gazing at her… lovingly, stroking her hair and occasionally running his thumb over her cheek. His dark eyes flickered to Cake. "What?" He asked, none of that love apparent in his voice.

Cake blinked again still puzzled by his actions. "Nothing," she lied smoothly. "How long has she been asleep?"

"A while," he replied sitting up. "Still bent on talking to her?"

"No…" Cake sighed.

"Hey, I have to ask you a question." Marshall said trying to act like it was no big deal, like he wasn't a little scared of the cat's reaction.

"Ok then…" She said puzzled by Marshall's sudden change in attitude.

"Can I date Fiona?"

The silence that followed made Marshall want to puke. But he didn't have anything TO throw up, he's a vampire. He scratched the back of his head simply out of habit as Cake stood there staring at him.

"WHAT!" She screeched waking Fiona who sat up with a start. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT!"

Fiona blinked looking around confused. "Cake? What's wrong?"

"Nothin' baby girl…" Cake said stiffly, trying not to take her wrath out on Fiona. "I just need to talk to Marshall Lee alone for a minute…"

"She knows…" Marshall sighed. "And she said yes…" He figured there was no point in keeping things from Cake, she would find out eventually and the longer he put it off the angrier she would be when he actually told her.

"What do you mean 'she said _yes'_?" Cake hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh, uh, Cake?" Fiona said nervously. "I gotta' tell ya' something… me ad Marshall Lee are goin' out…"

"Oh good Lord…" Cake gasped before falling to the floor with a thud.

Fiona and Marshall just sat there for a moment. "She fainted," Marshall said finally.

Fiona sighed heavily. "Yep… She's gonna kill us when she wakes up…"

"No stinkin' cat can kill me," Marshall grumbled although he wasn't so sure of himself.

"Whatever ya' say Marshall, but if there's a way she'll find it…" Fiona replied hopping up to walk over to Cake. She pulled the cat back over to the bed and lay her down.

"Wait a second, where are _we _going to be sleeping?" Marshall demanded with a huff.

Fiona giggled. "Calm down silly, we can just go to another room. I mean there is a trillion here…" She added with a little shrug.

Marshall just smiled gazing at her, not listening to what she was really saying. She was _his_ now… He would never let anyone near her that meant her harm or was trying to take her from him… She was just so… _perfect_…

Fiona blushed softly. "Uh, Marshall? Have you heard a single thing I've said?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips. He smiled sheepishly in response. "Oh Marshall…" She sighed. "Come on, were going to another room." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to another room.


	20. Attacked

**Chapter 20 – Attacked**

**Just to warn you, there will be blood in this chapter.**

Marceline threw her head back and laughed. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy messing with this cat.

Cake scowled, well, more sneered at the female vampire who was just reinforcing her earlier beliefs: Vampires are annoying and evil. She was still pissed that her baby girl was messing around with that Marshall Lee and now this? Now sweet old Gumball is caught up in this "Queen's" web?

She scanned Marceline over for the millionth time. She was currently perched in Gumball's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and her steady gaze on Cake. Her hair was cut sort on one side and long on the other and she wore a baggy t-shirt with some skinny jeans. Yes, she was just as dark as Marshall Lee.

Cake was beginning to wonder if vampires had some sort of seducing power and these two, Marshall and Marceline, were after the Candy Kingdom or something.

Lord nuzzled her cheek sensing her stress. "Not now hun." Cake replied.

"Oh calm down Cake," Marshall huffed from his spot on the other couch. He was more than pleased with his position. Fiona had his head resting in her lap and was carefully feeding him strawberries, or, the red of strawberries before popping them into her mouth.

"Marshall…" Fiona frowned down at him but continued to cup his cheek with one hand while reaching out to grab another strawberry with the other. "But really Cake, Marceline is nice, you shouldn't be so protective."

Cake puffed up, glaring at Fiona. Gumball only rolled his eyes feeling more than a little awkward. He now had a self-proclaimed girlfriend, a pissed of "brother-in-law", and a pissed of "sister-in-law" who is currently acting like a mother-in-law. And who likes those?

"Yeah, calm down Cup-Cake." Marceline said smoothly. "Marshall's head over heels for your little girl and Gumball…" She purred running a cool finger across his cheek. "Is crazy for me…" Instantly Gumball's were as red as a cherry.

"FIONA!"

Everyone sat up a little straighter. The Ice Queen…

"Come on Cake!" Fiona cried hopping off of the couch and pulling her sword, her REAL golden sword, from her bag before running for the door.

"Wait up!" Marshall called shooting after her with Cake close behind.

Fiona threw the castle doors open in one quick motion but before she even got a chance to react she had been shot.

A shard of ice right through her stomach.

The smell hit Marshall like running right into a wall. So sweet… full of life… rich vanilla… He hadn't had human blood in over five hundred years… and he suddenly found himself wondering how he could go so long without THAT.

Only when Cake screech did he snap out of it. Fiona was now crumpled on the ground in a pool of her own blood, the wicked sound of the Ice Queen's laugh was radiating around him, and Marshall… Marshall wanted to die.

He rushed to her side, ignoring the burning light coming from the outside, just to find her broken… so broken… blood trickled from her mouth and the look in her eyes was so desperate, so pained, so much pain… "Fiona," he gasped, his voice as broken as her body. He gently cupped her face ignoring the icy tear that snuck from his eye.

He would not let her die.

"Oh glob, oh glob…" Cake murmured rocking back and forth.

He lowered his head to the side of her neck. "I love you… Fiona…" He breathed before sinking his fangs into her skin.

She cried out in pain and he could vaguely hear Cake screaming at him and feel her tearing at his clothes. He ignored it and continued. This is the only way. He has to save her.

Her body jerked this way and that as his poison reacted with her blood. It pained him to do this to her. He had been through this, he understood. But he refused to let her die. He had just gotten her and he was NOT going to give her up so easily… oh no, he refused to let her die.

Finally she relaxed and he pulled back to study her as her skin began to pale and her wound began to heal itself. Thank glob.

He allowed himself to laugh and the tears became happy as he stroked her face that was now turning grey. Her bangs had lightened to a platinum blond so light it was almost white.

He now has his little creature of darkness.

She looked relaxed now but he knew she was still in pain. Lots of it.

He scooped her up as gently as possible earning many protests from Cake but he ignored her. "Marceline! Come here!"

Marceline was by his side instantly her eyes widened at the sight of Fiona but quickly took her when Marshall shoved her into her arms. "Keep her safe." He ordered. "I'm going after the Ice Queen."

Marceline hurried away to a room and lay her down gently. "Marceline?" She glanced over her shoulder to find Gumball standing there looking horrified. But who could blame him?

Fiona looked strange and was covered in blood while a vampire loomed over her. It wasn't hard for his imagination to run away.

"She was wounded," Marceline said quickly although she wasn't sure. She knew that Marshall wouldn't just do this so that was the only thing that made sense. "I… I think Marshall changed her…"

He didn't need to have her explain what she meant. He knew.

"Oh…" He said softly eyes moving back to Fiona. "Oh…"

"Gumball," Marceline said firmly. "I need you to get me some blood. Real blood…" She added for empathis.

"I… I'll try…" He murmured turning to leave.

"Gumball," she said grabbing a hold of his wrist. He looked back at her just to have his lips met with her own. His eyes widened but she pulled away quickly. "Be careful without your little knight."


	21. Sunshine

**Ok, lets say everyone who has this on their favorites commented on this chapter then I would have over two hundred comments… So please oh please comment!**

**Chapter 21- Sunshine**

Her blue eyes fluttered open making Marceline hold her breath. It had been almost half a day since Marshall Lee had been forced to change Fiona into a vampire and Marceline had stayed by her side the whole time. She didn't want her to wake up alone, confused, and afraid like so many did. She had had Marshall there for her and she wanted to be there for Fiona.

A while ago Marshall had returned from his hunt for the Ice Queen's head empty handed. It seemed she had fled her kingdom. But Marshall was determined to have her head on a stick, Marceline was sure of this.

Gumball had succeeded in making blood using his science. Marceline was tempted to try it but decided against it. She shouldn't. She had lasted this long without it and she wasn't about to start all over again. She refused to be weak.

Marshall and her had both promised themselves and each other they would not turn into bloodsucking monsters. They knew the damage they could cause. Vampires had contributed to the extinction, well, almost extinction of the human race. It wasn't something Marceline was proud of.

But when you're addicted it's hard to stop…

She shook the thoughts from her mind and looked to Fiona who was now gazing up at her with glazed blue eyes. "Marcy?"

Marceline did her best to grin. "You gave us a scare there Fi." She informed her reaching out to take her hand in her own. They now were both grey and as cold as a block of ice. Marceline gulped feeling more nervous than she would admit.

"I… I'm starving…" Fiona rasped.

Marceline nodded knowingly. She remembered that hunger. It was like a bottomless pit, a black hole, she could never fill it. "Here, this will help you." She reached out to get the large bottle of thick red liquid Gumball had made and popped it open.

She was assaulted with the tempting smell of blood but there was something wrong with it, she could tell it wasn't real. But it would have to do.

Fiona hissed, sitting up and swooning over the bottle. "It…" She ran her tongue over her teeth and froze when it hit her canines. "My teeth…" She hesitantly reached up to poke at her now extra sharp tooth. "What…" She looked down at her hands. "Is… am I dreaming Marceline?"

"Fiona," Marceline said carefully. "The Ice Queen shot you. You were dying. To save you Marshall turned you into a vampire." When Fiona continued to stare down at her hands Marceline shifted in her seat by the girl's bed uncomfortably. "Fiona?"

"YES!" Fiona cried doing a fist pump. "Now I can travel all across the Aaa with Marshall!" She cried grinning at Marceline.

Marceline blinked, her mouth still hanging open. "You are one strange girl." She decided before handing the bottle to Fiona so she could gulp it down. "Now your going to have to drink blood for a while but the sooner we get you drinking red the better." Marceline informed her.

Fiona smiled and nodded. "I got it, oh, does Cake know about this?" She asked frowning.

Marceline was still taken back that the girl could handle this so easily but sighed and forced it from her mind. "Yep, she's worried about you. Do you feel good enough for me to go get her?"

"Yeah, I wanna see Marshall too." She said quickly.

"No prob Sunshine." Marceline replied calmly before gliding out of the room.

As she neared the main room she could hear the soft voices of her scared friends. "Guys?" She asked peeking into the room. Instantly they fell silent, all looking at her expectantly. "That girl…" She shook her head.

"What?" Marshall asked nervously.

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Marceline snapped. "She's EXCITED to be a vampire. She's perfectly fine, she drank the blood and is as perky as ever."

Instantly everyone relaxed. Especially Marshall. He was glad she was ok of course but he was also worried she would hate him for making her a monster. He should have known she would be fine with it. It is Fiona we're talking about.

"Anyway, Sunshine wants to see you and Cup-Cake." Marceline said calmly to Marshall.

Marshall raised a brow curiously. "Sunshine?"

"The girl may be a vampire now but she's still as bright as the sun." Marceline replied gliding over to her Gummy-Bear. "Now, I think I deserve some… ah, private time with Gummy-Bear…" She purred wrapping her arms around Gumball's neck.

Gumball rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad Fiona's ok…" He said calmly.

"Come on Cake," Marshall ordered floating out of the room. Cake was quick to follow. When Marshall reached the door he was hesitant to open it but he had to see his Fiona so he did.

"Fi-Fi?" He called softly, sticking his head in the door.

"Marshall?" She called sitting up a little straighter in her bed. "Marshall!" She started to get out of bed but before she could blink Marshall was by her side gently pushing her back down.

"Fi-Fi, you should rest." He said firmly, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Oh, Fiona! Baby girl! You look so different!" Cake cried rushing over to Fiona's side. "Oh baby girl, are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fine," Fiona giggled. "Calm down Cake! Oh, did I ever tell you that you smell like chocolate?"

Cake stared at her. "Ok, you can not be pullin this vampire crap on me, you understand?" She huffed making Fiona giggle.

"Ok Cake, sorry… Marshall, can I fly like you now?" She asked gazing up at him with those beautiful blue eyes.

Marshall grinned at her. "Course Fi-Fi, I'll even teach ya."

Fiona's smile was still as bright as the sun. "Thank you Marshall Lee!" She chirped throwing her arms around him.

He smiled down at her before gathering her up in his arms. He missed the warmth she used to carry but somehow she still had it inside her, in the way she talked and smiled. And he still loved her. He loved her even more.

"I love you Marshall Lee…" She sighed into his chest.

"I love you too Fiona…" He murmured into her hair. She still smelt of vanilla.

"Will you travel across Aaa with me Marshall?"

He chuckled softly. "I'll go wherever you go Fi-Fi…"

They both had forgotten the cat that was still sitting on the bed gawking at them. She couldn't believe her eyes, the Vampire King had just confessed his love to her baby girl and promised to follow her wherever she may go?

It must be the apocalypse all over again…

She quickly hopped off of the bed and left the room. She could not handle all of these vampires.

"Marshall?" Fiona murmured pulling back to gaze up at him. "I wanna fly."

"It should come naturally Fi-Fi, like a baby bird ya know?" He replied. "Here," he floated up so he was almost touching the ceiling and held her out in front of him. "I'm gonna drop you now. It shouldn't hurt if you hit the ground but I'll make sure to catch ya."

"Ok Marshall!" Fiona chirped.

He hesitated but still dropped her, he swooped down to catch her but she never came all the way. "Marshall Lee! I'm floating Marshall Lee!" Fiona cried spinning around messily.

He chuckled coming up beside her. "You're gonna need some serious practice Fi-Fi…"

~With Gumball And Marcy~

"M-Marceline! Put me down!" Gumball yelped gazing down at the floor below as his stomach twisted into a knot. Marceline only laughed wrapping her arms tighter around his waist and pressing her face into his back.

"Oh, come on Gummy-Bear! Don't be so boring…" She chided nipping his ear.

His face flushed a bright crimson. "Oh dear…"


	22. Note

Sorry for not updating sooner! D: I'm going to put this fic on hold so I can go through and do some editing, I promise to have a new chapter up sometime over the weekend, Idk.

Answering the reviews now~

Lunabella, I totally understand, it's my fault for not have already made this clear…

The ages are as followed…

Fiona – 14

Finn – 14

Marshal Lee – 16

Bubblegum – 18

Gumball – 19

Marceline – 18

Cake – 30

Jake – 30

I think that's all you need to know about the ages :P

Many of your questions shall be answered in the next chapter… I assure you…

I hope you all like the pairings, if you don't that's your prob. If you think about it GumballXMarcy is basically the same as BubblegumXMarcy… just… straight… not that I have anything against homosexual people, I just thought it would be interesting to see the straight version because nobody else seems to like it…

Anyway, sorry for my rambles…

TIME FOR A QUESTION! Gasp!

Now I have been thinking up a sequel… or two…

So…

If Marcy and Gumball had a kid what do you think it would look like…? Hmm?

Or any of the other characters…


	23. Evil Queen

Sorry for the late update! DX Gah! There's more exciting things coming btw, promise to update next week, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, something like that.

Chapter 22-

"Sh-shouldn't you be caring for Fiona?" Gumball whimpered, still caught in the vampire's cold clutches with no chance of being freed any time soon.

"Nope," she replied calmly, giving his warm body a little squeeze. "Sunshine will be fine." She said firmly and she had no doubt about it. Fiona was doing great and now she had Cup-Cake and Marshall to take care of her. She would be perfectly fine. "But we need to wipe out that dang Ice Queen." She added with a scowl. If she got her hands on that woman, which she doubted because she was sure Marshall would get to her first, she would rip her to shreds for even TRYING to kill Sunshine.

Gumball nodded grimly in agreement with his immortal girlfriend. "We do…" He was surprised that the Ice Queen had gone so far this time, he knew she was off her rocker but still. And more importantly, how did she have her powers without her crown? He blinked his bright eyes in shock. "Marceline, do you still have her crown?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope, I gave it to you remember?" He cursed, which would have brought a smile to Marceline's face under different circumstances, under his breath looking away. Somehow she got it back… "You don't have it." She sighed in realization. "How do you think she got it from the castle?"

"I don't know…" He replied looking back to her with tormented eyes. "This is all my fault… Fiona could have died…"

"Course it's not your fault Gummy-Bear," Marceline murmured placing him back on the couch. The room was now empty, everyone had gone to check on Fiona, to see her state for themselves. "It's that wretched Ice Queen's and we all know it." She added with a snarl but her face soon softened as she snuggled up next to her boyfriend. "Fiona's happy to be a vampire ya know? It probably would have happened eventually anyway… So her and Marshall can always be together."

"I see…" He replied softly. "And what of us? I am not human, I can not be turned into a Vampire, how will you feel about me when I'm old and wrinkled?"

"I'll think you look like someone chewed on you, which I probably will at some point… but the point is you'll still be my Gummy-Bear." She replied with a grin, hoping he would get off of these intense subjects.

He rolled his eyes looking back to her. "Your like no one else Marceline The Vampire Queen…"

"Neither are you _Prince_ Gumball…" She murmured teasingly before kissing him softly.

Finn glared out at the setting sun with a frown. He sat atop the roof of the candy castle, his hands gripping the hard candy shingles, glaring at the world around him with the stubborn attitude of a child. Now he really was the only human, he had no hopes of ever saving his race. But he was glad she was alive.

Well, undead, not just dead.

But where is Princess Bubblegum? Where did she go? He sighed warily, resting his chin in his hand. He missed his normal life before all of this came up… He missed the usual battles, the usual tasks, the usual people. Heck, at this point he even missed the Ice King and his Gunters.

This Ice Queen sure was meaner than the Ice King… He hadn't even seen the woman and he'd easily come to that conclusion. But had she really meant to kill Fiona? The Ice King didn't have the guts to kill him, he even had to send an assassin to do it for him on one occasion. So was this Ice Queen really that much eviler?

The answer is yes.

"HA! I killed her! The blood! You should have seen the blood!" She cried, throwing her clawed blue hands in the air. Her lips were twisted into a demented smile and her empty eyes were shining with something that can only be described as demonic. "It was so beautiful and red… like a rose almost… And I was the one to release it! I was the one to slay the great warrior of Aaa!" She cackled.

Gunter squawked in response, trying to warn his owner that this was not the things to be saying in front of their human partner. Bubblegum stood there staring at the Ice Queen, eyes wide and full of horror. "You… you killed the little girl?" She breathed making the Ice Queen blink back at her.

"Of course I killed her! The little ice-blocker deserved what she got!" She hissed, eyes dark with an evil that just kept growing.

"Ice Queen… I… I need to go get some supplies." She replied, fighting to relax. "I left it at the… cave I've been staying at."

The Ice Queen scanned her over suspiciously before shrugging. "Fine, do what you wish, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." She said with a wave of her hand, turning to go into the room that held her ninja gear.

Bubblegum gulped and gave the woman a sharp nod although her back was to her before turning to walk swiftly out of the cold room just to enter the cold night. She felt horrible. With each passing day she only felt worse and worse. It was guilt, nothing more, but it felt like she was carrying the weight of the world. And this, the Ice Queen killing that little girl that seemed to be special to Marshall… She closed her eyes but the tears still seemed to find a way out. She had to find Marshall and apologize…


	24. Reuniting and Apologies

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be… but don't worry, there will be longer chapters in the future. But I believe we are nearing the end… ****of the first part.**** I think I'm going to make it three parts and stick all of them into this one ff… yep. If this goes as planned (my stuff tends not to) the second part will be starting soon and be set maybe two or three years after the end of the first part, it will be centered around a certain prince's wedding to a certain queen… *****wink wink, nudge nudge***** And the third part will be set like ten, twenty years after that… I THINK.**

**Just thought you might like to know.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**That is all… you may now enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter 23-

Marshall smiled at the girl snuggled into his arms as he drifted up to the roof. She grinned back at him, her blue eyes sparkling in odd ways when bathed in the moonlight, her hair looked like silver, and her skin looked like ivory, she was no longer human, it was even more obvious than he had thought it would be. She was beautiful and cat like before but now… but now she looked… on the verge of exotic. No, her features had not changed, she was still a little girl, but somehow her eyes seemed more animal like, her features sharper yet not, her skin smoother and cooler to the touch, her movements more elegant. She was a practiced fighter, raised by cats, and always, well, almost always prepared for a fight whether it was hand to hand, a sword fight, a fight against magic, anything. But now her movements were even smoother, her footsteps made not a single sound, she had even succeeded on sneaking up on Cake herself earlier. And her reflexes were better, a combination of her now perfect hearing and eyesight along with her inhuman powers. And much to Marshall's surprise, he found himself being wary of her.

It was his instincts, he was sure, simply telling him that there was a young, fresh, powerful creature that could be a threat. But his age was power. He had the upper hand against Fiona, and that seemed to put those instincts to rest… sort of. She still was not the best flyer and had not even tried to use any of her telepathic abilities, she would rely on brute strength and her experience alone if pulled into a fight. She could not harm him.

"Wow!" Fiona gasped, gawking up at the velvety black sky with child-like awe. "Hey! Do you think we could fly all the way to Lumpy Space?" She asked, grinning at Marshall so he could see her sharp teeth.

But that was not what made his cold heart spasm painfully in what could be compared to fear, not her sharp fangs that made his instincts twinge with distrust, it was the question. That question, innocent like every other sentence that came from her lips, but… that only made it more similar to that one night… to Bubblegum.

_"Can you fly me somewhere?"_

_He blinked. "Sure, where do you want to go?"_

_"Lumpy Space!" She cried, face lighting up as she clapped her hands together to express her delight. "Can you take me?"_

_"Sorry, I can't fly you that far." He frowned._

_She sighed, pouting slightly. "That's ok, can you take me to the roof of the castle?"_

_He shrugged. "Yeah, come here."_

_She grinned taking a step forward. He picked her up as carefully as possible holding her close in a bridal style position. "You sure are strong Marshal." She commented, grinning up at him, cheeks slightly pinker than usual. He glanced at her surprised and she giggled._

_"Uh, thanks." He said softly and carried her out a nearby window up to the highest point on the castle._

_He sat her down carefully then sat next to her. She looked up at the stars smiling. "This is so romantic!" She cried throwing her arms in the air as if to suck all of it in like a sponge._

_"ROMANTIC?" Marshal asked surprised, grey cheeks starting to heat up ever so slightly._

_She giggled then pressed her lips to his quickly. He felt his cheeks grow warm, well, as warm as they could get. He licked his lips, bubble gum. She smiled. "You really are cute Marshal Lee."_

"Marshall?" Fiona asked softly, concern flickering to life in her blue eyes as she watched the different emotions flash across her boyfriends face.

"Sorry Fi-Fi, just remembered something." He replied a little too quickly set Fiona on the roof. "I'm gonna' go get something, I'll be right back." He lied. But he was just so shook up after that stupid flash back he needed to have a moment alone.

"Oh, ok!" She said smiling brightly. Yeah, she was his ray of Sunshine, Marcy had named her well.

He grinned back at her, it was one of his signature lopsided grins that made her want to giggle and blush. "Be right back Fi-Fi." He said before floating back the way he came.

The wind picked up a little playing with Fiona's hair and lighting her senses on fire. But… it carried this scent… this scent that made her blue eyes widen and her stomach growl. She turned taking a shaky breath as her mouth began to water. Her feet carried her to the other side of the roof, silent on the hard candy shingles, but her breaths came out ragged allowing the shadowy figure to notice her.

"Fiona?" Finn blinked at the figure walking towards him. She looked like a ghost almost, skin and hair so white with the moonlight washing over her. "Are you ok?" He asked frowning at the strange look on her face.

Marshall landed gracefully in the middle of the open room where Marceline lay gazing up at him, her head resting in Gumball's lap as he read some stupid scientific book. The pink room was now only lit by the small lamp sitting by his side, Marshall would like to shoot it with something but he currently had no weapons in his possession… too bad. He opened his mouth to spew out a few teasing insults simply in order to annoy the pink boy but was cut off by the strange, low voice of Peppermint Maid. "A girl is here, she's human." She informed them making Gumball and Marceline stare at her in shock but Marshall to rush out to the main room where the girl was waiting.

And there stood Bubblegum.

She looked up at Marshall and he froze. "Bubblegum…?"

"Marshall!" She sobbed taking a hesitant step closer. "I-I'm so sorry! I heard about the little human girl! I-I never…"

"Bubblegum, it's ok, Fiona's alive… er, she's a vampire now but she's not dead." Marshall replied, carefully placing a hand on the girl's shaking shoulder.

"She… she's not dead…?" Bubblegum gasped, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"No, of course not." Marshall replied. "Hey… I'm sorry about… earlier though." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. This was hardly how he wanted his little reuniting moment to go.

"I… I understand…" She murmured, wiping at her eyes. "So… Fiona's ok?"

"HELP!"

Marshall blinked. "Uh… maybe I should go check on that… GUM-BRAIN! YOUR SISTERS HERE!" He called before darting off in the direction of the roof once more. What he found made his vision go red.

"Get off of her!" He roared shoving Finn of off his Fi-Fi. He soon realized her mistake. She hissed, scrambling after Finn, teeth bared, eyes wild.

"You don't understand! She's attacking ME!" Finn cried, kicking her back into Marshall's arms.

"Fi-Fi! Baby girl! You gotta' calm down!" Marshall cooed into the girl's ear. She kicked and hissed in response. "Listen," he said firmly, looking back to Finn. "She wants your blood, it's natural, you have to get out of here."

Finn took a deep breath shaking his head. "You turned her into a monster…" He mumbled stumbling back.

"Do you want me to release her on you?" Marshall hissed.

Finn scowled at him before turning and bolting back across the roof. The girl was an animal. She wasn't human anymore, not physically or mentally. He was no longer sure if he'd rather have Marshall's head on a stick or the Ice Queen's…


	25. End Of Part 1

Chapter 24 –

"Bonnie!" Marceline froze, dark eyes wide as she scanned over her frenemy. "What the heck happened to you?"

"Um… I believe there has been a mistake…" Gumball said awkwardly as he looked the human girl over. No way this was his sister. She was not human, she was a Candy Person like himself of course. So who was this girl and why did Marshall think it was Bubblegum?

Bubblegum looked down, feeling horrible once more. "It was… It was an accident, I was working on a project you see…" It felt wrong lying to her brother, even if she hadn't seen him since she was a child, and Marceline, even though the girl wasn't exactly the most truthful herself. But a little lie wouldn't hurt, would it? How could it possibly? "Now I'm human…"

Gumball looked at her incredulously while understanding dawned on his girlfriend's face. "Oh… geez, told ya' you shouldn't go around messing with science." Marcy said firmly. "Eh, well, Finn should be excited by this development…" She continued with a shrug making Bubblegum look at her as if she had grown a second head.

As if on cue the boy barged in, scowling to himself, not even noticing Bubblegum.

"Hey! Finn!" Marceline called, darting over to snatch his hat from his head.

"Hey!" He cried, trying to snatch it back.

"Dude, were you out fighting monsters?" She said spotting a good number of bruises and scratches on his arms and legs.

He scowled looking away. "Close enough…"

"Huh?"

"Finn," Bubblegum hurried over to embrace the boy. A thick blush soon blossomed on his face. Bubblegum had missed the boy more than she thought she would. Maybe it was just normal life in general that she missed… She broke the hug, giving the boy a little smile before looking to Marceline and her still suspicious brother. "Guys… I think… I think I should go back home…" She said hesitantly.

"Aw! Bonnibel!" Marceline whined. "Why? We just got here!"

"I'm a bit homesick, but, I would like to stay here with my brother for another day or so…" She looked to him pleadingly.

Yes, this was his sister.

He stepped forward after a moment of hesitation to take her into his arms. "It's good to know your alright Bubbles…"

Bubblegum smiled to herself, winding her arms around her brother. "I missed you Gumball…"

"Hey Marcy…" Finn said quietly as they watched the brother and sister embrace. "I think I might go home too…"

Marceline took a deep breath through her nose. "I kind of expected that… But, we can always visit right?"

Finn grinned at her. "Right!"

Marceline gave the younger boy a tight hug. "Good luck back home."

"Good luck with, uh, Gummy-Bear…" Finn replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly and giving the girl a lopsided grin.

Marceline laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Sure thing," she replied putting the hat back on his head.

Bubblegum glanced at Gumball curiously, wondering about this "Gummy-Bear" thing, just to find his cheeks red… curious. "Finn, you will be returning with me correct?" Bubblegum asked, pushing the other issue to the side for the moment.

"Yep!"

"Well, go tell the others that we will be leaving tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Sure thing P.B.!" He said cheerfully before bounding away.

Bubblegum turned to the queen and the prince, arms crossed over her chest and brow raised. "So… Gummy-Bear is it?"

Gumball turned about twenty shades of red while Marceline just smirked. "Aw! Gummy-Bear! You know, one of these days I might just end up taking a bite out of you when you blush like that…" The vampire informed him.

"Marceline!"

"What? It's true!"

"Oh my glob, are you two… a _thing_?" Bubblegum hissed, horrified of the thought.

"What was your first clue?" Marceline replied, throwing an arm around Gumball's shoulders.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Bubblegum cried, looking away. "This is disturbing…"

Marceline laughed openly while Gumball only sighed heavily. "Bubblegum, darling sister, lets just catch up…" He took her hand, smiling gently.

She beamed back at him. "Well… It seems there is a lot to discuss…"

Marceline watched them disappear into Gumball's study with a slight smile gracing her lips. How Bubblegum had turned into a human, she did not know, but it all would turn out alright, she was sure. Now Finn could have a chance with her, hopefully, she would have her Gummy-Bear, and Marshall could have his Fiona. It all was going to finally work out…

But what about the Ice Queen?

Marceline frowned slightly. "I'll take care of her later…" She decided finally. But for now she was going to enjoy herself… now she had two uptight, pink, candy people to harass… Her lips curved into a devilish smirk. "Twice the fun…"

**End Of Part One**

**Gasp! Ok, not a very exciting chapter, but the next one, the beginning of Part Two, will be more exciting. But I need you all to tell me some things for Part Three…**

**Ok, I've asked before but I'm going to ask again.**

**The children! What is your opinion on what they will look like, be like, be named, ect. I already have a few thoughts and a few reviewers have already told me their opinions but I like to hear all of your opinions…**

**Anyway, Part Two will be more exciting and romantic and all of those things you all love of course, so get ready for the wedding… ;)**


	26. Red Dresses

**;u; I love you all…**

**Ohhhhh-kay so I kind of went by some of the responses I got and all… I've not decided with all of them but, whatever. I really suck with names so don't kill me… But most of the kids aren't going to arrive until part three anyway.**

**Some… important junk in here… so tell me what you think…**

Part 2: Chapter 1 –

THREE YEARS LATER – 

She was preparing to do something she had never thought she would do…

Again at least.

She wasn't sure about this.

Part of her thought that it should be Fiona in her place, the cute little blond girl would be better at this, no doubt about it. But now she's a creature of the night like herself, and she's in love with Marshall Lee. Three years ago it would have made a lot more sense for Fiona to be standing here in her place. But now this place belonged to her, not Fiona.

Still, she wasn't the type to be doing this.

He was. He defiantly was. There was no doubt in her mind when it came to that.

Part of her thought that he deserved better. That she wasn't right for this, for him. And she really wasn't.

She was uniting two kingdoms that are complete opposites, like night and day, literally. Is that right? Can that work? She wasn't sure, it made her, surprisingly, nervous.

Her father wasn't happy about it either.

Marceline had found the one thing that could make her shake her boots, well, in this case high heels.

Marceline was getting married.

She loves Gumball more than anything, of course she does. But…

"Oh Marcy! You look so pretty!" Fiona gushed, grey hands clasped to her forever-chubby grey cheeks, blue eyes sparkling, she was still the picture of innocence.

Marceline's dark eyes actually focused on the vampire by her side, she was going to have to rely on the younger girl's opinion when it came to this, it's not like she can actually see herself in the mirror. It only made her even more nervous knowing the girl's tastes when it came to dresses. She liked them as poofy and sparkly as possible. "You're serious?"

"I wouldn't lie Marcy!" The blond chirped, pouting slightly. "You look-"

"Girl, you should not wear white." Cake cut in, scanning Marceline's form over with a frown.

"Oh! Cake! Lemme' hold one of em!" Fiona cried, holding out her arms expectantly, eyes focused on the two beings asleep in Cake's arms.

"Ok, ok, just stay quiet…" Cake adjusted the two little bundles in her arms with practiced ease before handing one of her babies to Fiona.

"Aw!" Fiona cooed, grinning down at the little Cat-icorn creature. It was Cream, the kitten that had taken after Cake. Ro-Chro had taken more after his father. "She's so cute!"

Cake smiled slightly before looking back to Marceline who was eyeing the kitten warily. "Anyway…" Cake said, puzzled by Marceline's attitude. The Queen had been a bit grumpy for the past week or so. Cake figured she should be overjoyed, she's getting married to the man she loves after all, but it seemed she wasn't. "You shouldn't wear white, I don't care if it's the traditional color or not. You look way better in red girl."

Marceline chuckled softly. "Yeah… I was beginning to wonder about all these poofy-princess dresses. They make me feel like Bonnibelle…"

"Oh, you mean an actual lady?" Huffed a certain pink princess from where she stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and pout on her lips.

Marceline grinned at her shamelessly. "Hey there sister!"

Bubblegum rolled her eyes but her lips were turning up in a smile none the less. "Yes, hello future sister…"

"Wait, if Marcy marries Gumball and I marry Marshall would that make us all sisters?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Sure Sunshine, whatever floats your boat." Marceline replied moving over to the wardrobe. "Say… when are you and Marshal gonna' get hitched?"

"Marceline! Fiona's still young!" Bubblegum replied, not pleased with her future sister in the least.

"Oh no, my baby girls gotta be at least eighteen before she can marry your creepy vampire brother, Marceline!" Cake cried. Marceline looked back at her, brow raised. "Oh, you know your creepy!" Cake huffed.

Marceline only rolled her eyes before going back to digging through the wardrobe. "I was just wondering, jeez…"

Fiona pouted slightly while she continued to rock Cream in her arms. She's sixteen now, why do they keep treating her like a child? Sure she was forever frozen in the body of a thirteen year old but she was growing mentally… She could make her own choices. She wanted to marry Marshall, but even he continued to treat her like a little girl. He even had trouble making out with her for glob's sake!

"Well," Bubblegum sighed. "I'll go see if I can find you anything else Marceline." She explained, turning to go back down the hall.

She had been back in Aaa for a few days now to help prepare for Marceline's wedding. She was glad to have a little break so that she could spend time with her family, friends, and-

"Hey P.B.!"

She smiled, turning to find just the boy she wanted to see. "Hello Finn…" She replied.

Finn, unlike Fiona, had grown a lot. He was sixteen now and had lost much of his baby fat, leaving him with a slender face and muscles that Bubblegum had never even considered he had. Needless to say, Finn was a very handsome boy.

"Where's Marcy?"

"Oh," Bubblegum laughed nervously. "Uh, Finn, she's in her room trying on dresses."

"Oh!" Finn's tan face flushed a color Marceline would be happy to snack on. "Heh, didn't think of that…"

Bubblegum giggled at the boy's expression before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. At first he looked a little surprised, why she wasn't sure, they had been going out for a while now, in secret of course.

"Oh… so you and blondie huh?"

Bubblegum yelped, jumping back and clamping a hand over her mouth. She was blushing about one hundred shades of red.

Marshall Lee chuckled floating around Bubblegum so she could see him, and the smirk curving his lips, clearly. "Ha! You look like a strawberry Peebles!"

"Marshall Lee! You are such a snoop I-"

"Don't worry," he replied calmly with a flick of the wrist. "I wont go tell Gum-For-Brains…" Bubblegum sighed, giving Marshall a hard look. "I wont! I swear! Now, I'll just go, you two go back to, ya know, what you were up to…" He ordered, winking at them before floating down the hall and into Marceline's room.

"Should he really be in there?" She grumbled, but knowing how close Marceline and Marshall had been before being separated she wouldn't be surprised if Marceline didn't mind. He was her brother after all and if she recalled correctly they used to sleep in the same bed.

"I still don't like him…" Finn grumbled.

Bubblegum sighed heavily. "I know Finn, I know…"

Yes, Finn and his thing for Fiona bothered her slightly but there was no way it would ever happen now. Hopefully…


	27. Creating Monsters

I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been SO busy, you don't even understand. BUT I promise, once testing and crap is over, I'll start updating more frequently and they'll be a lot longer. Hopefully. I'm reeaaaally excited about some of the stuff that will soon be taking place… 

Ch. 2 Creating Monsters

She would never admit it but Bubblegum had sort of expected all of this to go horribly wrong, all of them together in a stressful environment, what else was to be expected? Rainbows and sunshine? Well, maybe rainbows, Lady was with them after all. But after the first day or so of actually enjoying being with her friends and family she had missed so much she began to wonder if somehow this all would turn out alright in the end, that Marceline and Gumball would have a beautiful, normal, er, well, maybe not normal… but somewhat respectable wedding and everyone would be happy.

But that was before Marshal Lee caught her kissing Finn.

Before this.

She had not even thought of the evil queen once in the past three years, Gumball had not been tormented by her or anything. Bubblegum had assumed it was because she had enough sense to stay away from what Marceline, the other terrible queen of the land, considered her territory. Now she was beginning to think differently.

"Princess…" The woman purred, landing by her side in the empty candy gardens. Bubblegum stiffened, the immortal was less than an arm's length away, the princess could literally feel the cold rolling off of her. "Oh, don't look so surprised… we made a deal…"

"No! That-"

"Take me to your mother." The queen hissed, blue eyes glowing and hair whipping around her.

"No!" Bubblegum hissed through her clenched teeth, forcing herself to remain calm. The Ice Queen snarled but made no move to hurt Bubblegum, instead she calmed down a bit, that was not enough to make Bubblegum relax.

"Fine, I don't need her anyway, I have you…"

That made her take a step back. What did she want now?

"Here," the queen pulled a folder out of nowhere and forced it into Bubblegum's arms. "You'll know what to do… or perhaps you'd like me to hurt that pretty little blond boy?" The queen threw her head back and laughed at the look of horror that passed over Bubblegum's face. "That's what I thought… now… make sure he's simply adorable…"

"What?" Bubblegum demanded but the queen was gone. She gulped nervously before opening the folder with shaking hands. Her brown eyes widened as they scanned over the detailed notes and diagrams she held in her hands. Part of her was horrified, and for good reason, but another part of her couldn't help but be impressed. In a sick sort of scientific way.

Had the Ice Queen designed this? Bubblegum didn't think the woman capable of anything remotely close to this. She wasn't even sure if she could come up with this. It would take her a while, a very long while, but no one besides her own creator had ever done such a thing before! It was a breakthrough! A step forward!

She didn't have to give it to the Ice Queen, she could keep it for herself, change the design a bit and it would be perfect. No one would know that it was originally intended for evil… But what about Finn? He could protect himself from the Ice Queen, he's a hero, a knight, the Ice Queen wouldn't hurt him… right?

If this was in the wrong hands, like the Ice Queen's, glob only knows what sorts of horrible things would take place. But in Bubblegum's… it would do good, it would be amazing. But it would be hard, and dangerous with that evil woman breathing down her neck. She would still do it.

So she would make it, she just couldn't allow it to become the Ice Queen's.

"So, how'd you do it?" Marshal Lee demanded, glaring down at Gumball with a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Gumball, the good little prince, smirked up at him with an evil twinkle in his eyes. "Marshal Lee, are you thinking about-"

"Shut up Bubble-Butt! Just answer the question!"

"Marshal, I'm not sure I understand… do you want me to shut up or to speak?" Gumball replied, teasing tone to his voice.

"Gumball, you insufferable-"

"I didn't even think you knew that word, let alone how to use it properly," Gumball cut in, voice thick with sarcasm. "Bravo!"

"Gumball," Marshal growled. "I'm serious."

Gumball raised a slender brow in response, honestly surprised. The last thing he expected was for Marshal to be coming to him for this. "I see… if you must know Marceline is the one who proposed to me. I believe you are asking the wrong person for advice."

The silence that followed that statement was deafening.

Marshal face-palmed feeling as if the world really was full of idiots, himself included for not realizing such an obvious thing sooner. "Good glob…" He hissed before floating away.

"Good luck!" Gumball called with a snicker.

Yeah, he should have went to his sister, the only sane person around, first. Actually, her sanity is questionable, she is going to be marrying a certain pink pain. But at least she's happy.

Now he can't help but feel really stupid for not seeing her as the perfect candidate to get advice from, she's brilliant, your girlfriend's, hopefully soon-to-be-fiancée, best friend, and she's a better man than Gumball ever could be. While remaining the coolest lady too of course. She'll know what to do.


End file.
